Give It A Chance
by pageturner96
Summary: Between the everyday challenges associated with being a high school student and the appearance of enemies old and new it seems hard to believe that anything else could be thrown at the Grimms, but trouble is stirring again. When an old friend brings some distressing news will it help Sabrina and Puck to make sense of the new emotions they have started to feel towards each other?
1. Nightmares

**A/N- This is my first FanFic so I would really love reviews good and bad. I am also laways open to suggestions from anyone with an idea on how to improve my writing or stories. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Sisters Grimm **

**Chapter 1**

I was in a room. It was a large room, each of my footsteps causing an echo to come back to me. I was terrified, and with each step I took towards the light, my terror grew. I could tell I wasn't walking to my own death, rather the death of another. I was just a shadow on the wall, only watching, not knowing what would happen next. Not knowing who could die, and not knowing who would be the one to kill.

I tucked my long blonde hair behind my ear. I stopped suddenly, staring in absolute horror at the thousands of blood red handprints that covered the walls. When my initial shock wore off, I squinted to see the figure standing in the light. It was Granny Relda. No, it wasn't her, only her body, the body that had been taken over by Mirror. That voice was what had given it away. It was a voice I had come to know, a voice I now affiliated with betrayal.

Mirror couldn't see me; he didn't know I was there. I watched as he turned around to face me, looking through me, and at the same time feeling my presence. "I know you're there Starfish. It's so nice of you to stop by. While you're here you should take a seat, and enjoy the show." It was Granny talking to me, but it was not her voice, it was Mirror's.

I looked around wondering what Mirror had invited me to watch, and then I saw it. A crib, the child inside had started to wail. I knew from the sound who the child was, but I was too stunned to even scream. I ran to the child, protective older sister instincts kicking in, and saw the scrunched up, crying face of my little brother, Basil. I tried to pick him up, to comfort my brother, but my hands passed right through him. I tried again with the same result. I was only a shadow, meant only to watch, but never to intervene.

Mirror passed right through me, laughing heinously as he picked up my defenseless brother and brought him to the center of the circle of light. I stood there frozen in panic as the body that used to be my grandmother pulled a dagger out of the folds in her dress with one hand, carelessly holding my brother with the other. I unfroze and charged at Mirror. He only laughed as I went right through. "You'll never get away with this!"I was yelling now, on the verge of begging him to stop. Tears streaked my face as the dagger was pressed into my brother's neck.

"I don't have to do it Sabrina. I won't kill him if you surrender yourself to the Hand."

I was disgusted with him, to think I had trusted him once. I shook my head in confusion, but Mirror didn't see it that way. Somebody was screaming now, I realized it was me, as small beads of blood started to appear at Basil's neck. He had stopped crying, but I hadn't. I was still crying and screaming as I sat bolt upright in bed, covered in my own cold sweat.

I stopped screaming, I was sure I had woken the entire house now, minus Daphne of course. I was still crying though_. It was just a bad dream. It was just a bad dream. It was just a bad dream._ It was the same thing I had thought to myself every night after waking up from the dream. The same dream came to me every night now. It had just never gotten to the point it had tonight. I had never woken up screaming before; normally I would just calm myself down, fall back asleep, and tell Mom and Dad in the morning. I don't know why I get these dreams; the war is over, the Scarlet Hand is dead and most importantly we have Granny back. I have to say that even I missed all the odd meals she would prepare for us.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming to my room. I had expected that much. Even these days if someone screamed it had to be established that there were no assassins in the house. Considering the house is locked up tighter than Fort Knox, I find it ridiculous, but I found myself craving comfort from another at that moment, and so I decided to be grateful for my family's caution. The first to come through the door was my dad and Puck; both looked annoyed that they hadn't beaten the other there. Mom and Uncle Jake were right on their heels, followed by Granny and a tired looking Red. Daphne, as I had suspected was still asleep. Mom quickly pushed everyone aside, sat down on my bed and pulled me into her embrace. "Was it a nightmare 'Brina?" Mom had whispered it in my ear. I nodded still crying into her shoulder. "Nightmares," I heard her whisper to the family.

Seeing there was no threat Dad, Uncle Jake, Granny, and Red went back to their rooms rubbing their eyes as they went. Puck stayed, a dark shadow in the door frame, but I didn't care, even if he was going to prank me when Mom left. My tears had stopped as had the shaking that came with them. I was still a bit shaken up but I couldn't have been happier when I heard the unmistakable sound of Basil's crying coming from my parent's room. "Go help Dad," I said softly as I untangled myself from her grasp.

Seeing her services as a mother were needed else ware, she got up and walked slowly to the door saying something to Puck as she passed. I could tell from the way she spoke she hadn't wanted me to hear her words to Puck, but I did hear them. I almost groaned at those words. Words that Puck had never been told before, but he had always followed the order. _Watch over her_. I knew Puck would accept the request, that hadn't been what had surprised me. It was the color coming to his cheeks as he nodded agreement to my mother that surprised me the most and Mom's knowing yet grateful smile as she left, closing the door behind her.

"So…," Puck said nervously. I had never seen him like this before.

"So what, Fairy Boy, I don't need watching over!" He looked hurt. "Sorry," I said honestly.

He had been at the door but now he expanded his pink fairy wings, flew over to where I sat shivering on my bed, and dropped down to sit next to me. Seeing me shiver he pulled the blanket from the end of my bed and wrapped it around my shoulders. _Why is he being so kind? Why does he actually look concerned about me?_ There was most likely a prank coming, I would fall asleep a blonde and wake up with rainbow hair.

He was a great actor, his concern seemed genuine. As I looked into his gorgeo- I mean ugly, yeah totally ugly green eyes, I could tell there would be no prank tonight. He wasn't acting, and it made my heart soar to know he actually cared. Wait what was I thinking, I hated the stupid fairy, I mean it's only right that I would, what with all he's done to me. I just couldn't stop that feeling of warmth that came from being near him though. It's not like I would ever act on these feelings. He would just laugh in my face, I know he would. But I was still confused about Puck blushing when my mom asked him to stay. Why would he blush?

"So, you want to tell me about this dream you keep having?" He asked. Then added so quietly I almost missed it,"No one else will tell me."

I almost felt bad for him. He never did like not being in the loop. "Okay," I replied. I began to tell the events of my dream, and how every night it went on for a bit longer until I finally woke up sweating and sometimes crying. I know I don't normally cry, but these dreams had broken my mind down to mush, and why shouldn't I cry away the horrors of the dream? I was near the end of telling my dream when I started to cry once more. Seeing how upset I had become and knowing how my story would end, Puck wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. His soft words lingered with me as I fell asleep in his arms. _Everything will be okay. Basil's fine._ I knew he believed what he was saying was true. I knew it was at least half true.

**Hope you Enjoyed! Please review**


	2. Who are you going to the dance with?

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to the sun shining through the window. It was too early to be up; the old lady would want me to shower. Ugh, why can't I be dirty in peace! Then I realized I was in Sabri- I mean Grimm's room. The events of the previous night came flooding back to me. It was then that I saw she was in my arms. Had I really fallen asleep holding her? I was blushing at the thought; I knew I was, I'm just glad no one saw it. I looked down at Sabrina. Why I don't think of her as Grimm all the time confuses me, but I think it has something to do with this puberty virus that she infected me with.

She looked so calm in her sleep even more beautiful somehow. Wait did I really just think that? The virus must be getting worse. Isn't my life bad enough as it is? By this point I had untangled myself from Grimm blushing again at being with her all night. She was stirring, I really should leave I thought as I allowed myself one last glance at her sleeping form. Her hair was long and blonde, her skin fair, and her features delicate, although the girl behind the face was anything but. I really must be sick I thought running my fingers through my hair. I had turned to open the door when I heard her voice. Crap, I've been caught.

"Puck? What did you do this time! Don't you give me that look, I know you did something!"

Why have I always done something wrong? Once a villain, always a villain I guess. "Calm down Sabrina! I was here last night remember? You were telling me about your dream. You fell asleep and I guess I did too. There is no prank of any kind. Okay." From her reaction I think I may have scared her a bit, "Sorry, I'm just tired of being blamed for things I didn't do."

"It's okay. I believe you, and I'm sorry for accusing you. Wait, you didn't call me Grimm."

I blushed slightly and looked at the floor. I'm such an idiot sometimes. I feel like my response to this was slightly, well you know, it was embarrassing. I said several very intelligent words like umm, err, uh, and then another umm then left her room and flew down the hall as fast as I could to my room. As soon as the door was closed I called to my chimps.

"If anyone tries to get in to my room take them prisoner and deliver them to me. If anyone brings food take it and slam the door in their face and bring me the food. Those are your orders. I will be on my trampoline." Most people would feel stupid talking to chimps, but they listen to me, they're my personal army. I stomped to my trampoline through the forest that is my room. I can't believe I embarrassed myself in front of Sabrina that way. I normally would have handled that much better. Right now is about the time most people would have flashbacks of the times that I was a lot smoother than I just was, but for the life of me I can't think of any. I hope someone brings food soon, I'm getting hungry.

Marshmallow brought me food a few times and begged me to come out, but I refused each time. When she brought me dinner she reminded me we had school tomorrow. I had forgotten. This meant I had to come out. It also meant I would have to face Sabrina. The few days we had gotten off over Thanksgiving had been good, but it would be good to see my buds again. I could hang out with them and avoid Grimm. Prefect. I fell asleep dreading tomorrow slightly less.

The next day I got up, showered (I know it's terrible but the old lady makes me on school days), and got dressed. I was wearing jeans, my black Chuck Taylors, and a red t – shirt (I grew out of my hoodie and the old lady won't get me a new one). I was hungry by this point, so I went to the kitchen to eat whatever the old lady had whipped up. It was blue pancakes with pink syrup. I ate like 10. After that I started walking to school with the Marshmallow beside me and Grimm a few steps behind with Red.

When we got to the school I saw my friends Brad and Seth and headed in their direction. Both knew about everafters. Brad was one of Charming's sons, but was infinitely more likeable than his father. Seth had caught me with my wings out and Brad and I had to tell Seth the truth. They were deep in discussion when I got there. They were debating who to ask to the upcoming school dance. They sounded like girls, but I decided not to say that. "What's so important about this stupid dance anyways?" I had caught them off guard.

"It's only the biggest dance of the year! Well for us freshmen it is." It was in times like this that you knew Brad was Charming's son. "If you don't have a date, or if you just don't go, you're going to be branded as a loser for the rest of high school. And if you are popular like us going with a good date is the only option." He was definitely Charming's son. Of course I was just a modest as he was, but what he said was true, the three of us were pretty popular. I just couldn't deny it. "So who are you going with Robin?" It was my school name, but that wasn't what had caught me off guard. Who would I go with? I had to go after what Brad had said, I wasn't a loser.

"I think I know who he should go with." This was Seth now. I knew what he would say. He and Brad were quite certain I had a crush on Sabrina. Eww. At times though, I thought that just maybe... they were right. I couldn't come up with any other explanation for my feelings for her.

"I think I know too," Brad now.

"Let me guess you guys think I should go with…"

"Sabrina," they both said it at the same time.

I laughed,"Her! Why would I want to go to the Christmas Dance, the biggest dance of the year, with ugly old Grimm?"

"'Cause you have the biggest crush ever on her," I hate how they can tell that. There's no point denying it now. I couldn't ask her to the dance though; she'd laugh in my face.

"Fine, I might like her a bit, but..."

"You like her more than a bit dude."

"Okay, I may like her more than a bit, but if I ask her she'd laugh in my face."

Brad looked like he would laugh but didn't. Instead he sighed and said, "First of all, she won't laugh in your face. Second, man up and ask the girl of your dreams to the dance. Third, if you fail to ask her by the end of the day, Seth and I will have a horrible punishment for you. And fourth, everyone thinks you two are already dating."

I would have been upset, but I knew they were right. I also knew they would go through with the punishment and that it would be worse than horrible. So he muttered, "Fine," earning smiles from both Brad and Seth as the first bell rang.

I walked to my first class, english, it was with Sabrina too. I couldn't do it though, not yet. I decided to wait for lunch. The day went by quietly. I had history with Seth before lunch. "Did you do it yet?" were the first words out of his mouth as he sat down next to me. "Lunch," I whispered as the teacher started to talk. He smiled and pointed at his watch. The meaning was clear, my time was running out.

I saw her as soon as I walked in the lunchroom. She was sitting with a group of her friends. They were all pretty, but Sabrina stuck out, catching more eyes than any of the others. She looked really nice today. She had on black skinny jeans, and a baby blue long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was in a ponytail. It was a simple look, but simple looked good on her. Suddenly Seth stepped in front of my view. "I'm going," I told him.

"Good, could you tell Anna I want to ask her something." It wasn't a question, but I agreed all the same. Seth had been crushing on Anna since 8th grade, but had pretty much been friend zoned. I had a feeling he aimed to change that at the dance. I walked slowly with all the confidence I could, which wasn't much.

"Hey, Ladies," they all giggled, well Sabrina was trying not to, but she was still smiling. "Anna, Seth has something he wanted to ask you, I think he's over there." I nodded in his direction. They all giggled again as Anna got up.

"Thanks, Robin," with that she walked over to Seth.

"Sabrina, could I talk to you?" I asked nervously. She nodded and got up; I could hear more giggles even as we walked away, into the empty hallway. There wasn't a sole to be seen; lunch was a big deal at Ferryport High.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Well, I have to ask you something, because if I don't Brad and Seth will do something bad to me," I said that in the space of four seconds.

She looked confused; it must be the punishment part, "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh right," I took a deep breath, "Will you go to the Christmas Dance with me?"

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Chapter 3 is coming soon.**


	3. Dates and Pranks

**Hope you're enjoying the story here is Chapter 3!**

**I Do Not Own Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 3**

Sabrina POV

_Wait, did my mind process that correctly? Puck just asked me to the dance, right? What just happened?_ I had millions of thoughts like this in the seconds after Puck asked me. Puck! I almost forgot he was standing there, waiting for an answer. How long had I been standing there with my mind in utter chaos? I looked at Puck and he blushed, he was suddenly very interested in something on the floor.

"You want to go to the dance with _me_?" I asked, if only to break the awkward silence.

"Yes," was his nervous reply.

So my mind had heard it right. I blushed, he wanted to go to the dance with me. From his expression not knowing my answer was torture. "Yes," I replied. A smile spread across his face. It wasn't his usual smirk, it was almost relieved and it was most defiantly happy.

"So," he said as he took my hand in his and started walking in the direction of the lunchroom, "I didn't get the chance to ask, did you have your nightmare again?"

"No, I didn't, and I hope I never have it again."

"I hope you don't either. It sounded terrible."

As we walked through the lunchroom doors we were greeted by Brad, he was one of Puck's friends, and, as was quite obvious to anyone who knew Charming, Charming's son. "You have a date to the dance yet Robin?" From the smirk on his face he clearly knew the answer. Puck was also still holding my hand.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a date to the dance Brad," I think Puck was trying to make Brad jealous at the fact that he had gotten a date first.

Catching on to Puck's scheme I asked ever so innocently, "Who are you going with Brad? Everyone's saying you haven't asked anyone yet." Puck smiled, knowing I was on his side now.

"If you're desperate I happen to know some very nice girls who would love to go with you," I added, an innocent smile on my face.

"I'm not desperate, Grimm. Besides Seth doesn't have a date either," Brad was very defensive. It was that moment that Seth and Anna chose to come over to join our conversation.

"Who's the lucky lady who gets to go to the dance with you Brad?" It was like Seth had been standing there the whole time. Seeing Seth with Anna, Brad's temper took over and he stormed off.

"Why is Brad so upset?" Anna asked.

"Because we have dates and he doesn't, and Brad is normally the one who gets dates before us," Puck seemed almost happy saying this, like he had won something.

"Well that's his fault. If he wanted a date he could have asked like any girl in the school," I had annoyance in my voice as I said this. " Let's eat though, I'm starving!" I added as an afterthought.

"You, starving," Puck said sarcastically.

"When I get normal food I take it," I replied. Both Seth and Anna had come over for dinner before and knew exactly what I was talking about.

We all got our lunch and sat down at a table together. Today's lunch was… well I had no idea what it was, and neither did anyone else, but it wasn't blue, so I ate it. "So, when is this dance?" I had to wonder if Puck had a brain in his head sometimes. Today his brain must be in Puckland

"Let me get this straight," I said," You asked me to the school dance, and you don't even know when it is."

"Yes," He looked slightly ashamed.

Anna came to his rescue, "It's on the 15th."

"Of December?"

"Yes!" we had all said it at the same time.

The rest of the day was a blur; I didn't see Puck again until I was at my locker getting ready to walk home. He snuck up behind me then hid behind my locker door, just as I was closing it. I laughed and shook my head at him, but he just smiled and took my hand in his. You would think I would have come to the conclusion that he liked me by now, but I hadn't. _There's a prank in this I know it._ At that moment though, I didn't really care. I knew there was no point denying my crush on Puck now, but how could he love _me_? There were plenty of girls that were prettier than me at Ferryport High. All that was pushed aside though as we walked out of school, hand in hand. People had started to stare, why were they staring at us?

"We have to wait for Daphne and Red," I reminded him.

"They'll catch up," was his reply. So we walked towards the house, a content silence in the air between us. Fall was here. I couldn't help but notice the leaves. I loved the colors; I loved to watch them fall. The air was chilly; I could feel the first snow of the year was coming soon. This was the time of the year I loved the most. Squirrels were hurrying to gather nuts for winter, and all the birds had flown south.

As it turns out, Daphne and Red did not catch up. We were at the house and I had pulled out my keys when they finally came into sight. When Puck and I walked inside Uncle Jake was there. He smirked, and I realized Puck and I were still holding hands. I dropped his hand. "What are you lookin' at?" He laughed at my response to his smirk. I removed my shoes and walked over to where he was sitting on the couch. I grabbed a pillow and hit him softly on the head then went upstairs to start on my homework. I heard Uncle Jake mumble something like "Women" as I left. I had to feel bad for him when he said that though. He had never quite gotten over Briar. I had to wonder if the self named "Ladies Man" would ever date again.

The rest of the family was at the store so I had peace for maybe five minutes until Daphne and Red burst through the door. I heard Puck climbing the stairs as a loud squeal that could only be Daphne's, and was undoubtedly followed by her biting her palm rang through the house. I got up and locked my door knowing they would come soon enough when Uncle Jake couldn't provide enough details. There was a soft knock on my door. "It's me," I opened the door and locked it behind him." Red and the Marshmallow started asking too many questions about us not waiting for them. Jake will tell them about… well…you know, well I assume he already told them. They'll come here first, but I set up a prank in my room that they would find quickly if you want to get them off our backs."

"I like that idea," I replied with a smile. Two minutes later Daphne and Red came knocking. "Go find Puck, he had something to show you," I told them. Five minutes later I heard a scream.

"PUCK!" It was both of them, but Puck was nowhere to be found, well at least nowhere they could find I thought as Puck and I Snickered quietly.

Dinner was an awkward event, and it wasn't just because of the food. Everyone was staring at Puck and I, but none of them really knew what had happened. We didn't plan on telling them unless we had to. The rest of the night went by quickly, but I remember Pucks words to me as we went to our rooms for the night. "Goodnight 'Brina." I fell asleep even more confused than I was when I had woken up that morning.

** Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please review. It might be a while before I update with school and everything, but I will update.**


	4. Squealing

**Here's Chapter 4. Sorry for the wait but I just started school so I don't have much time to write anymore. I'll try to update weekly. Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock! Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

**I do not own Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 4**

Pucks POV

"You asked her to the dance, didn't you?"

The voice was accusing, it was curious, and it was excited. The voice was Marshmallow's. Why was she in my room at this ungodly hour? I rolled over on my trampoline and saw her expectant face staring intently at me. How was she so awake? I really didn't need the squeal right now. I knew if I didn't handle this carefully it would come. "What? Who?" I asked, faking confusion.

"Sabrina!" she sounded exasperated.

"Oh her. What was the question again?"

"You are hopeless."

"Well I did just wake up"

A long sigh escaped her lips. "Did. You. Ask. Sabrina. To. The. Dance?"

Does she think I'm five? "Oh yeah the dance. You going?"

"NO!" she was almost yelling now.

"Okay, fine. I asked Grimm to the dance."

A loud squeal. I covered my ears.

"What did she say?"

"Oh right, she said, umm let me think now…"

"Tell Me!"

She was becoming more and more like Grimm each day.

"She said yes," I looked at my feet as I said this to hide my smile.

And then came the squeal. She ran out of my room. The whole house will know in five minutes. I got up and started to get ready for school. I was downstairs eating breakfast before anybody else. Henry suddenly walked in. I was in trouble now. He had never liked me. It didn't matter that I had saved his daughters lives countless times. He hated me, and well I wasn't too fond of the fact that he confused me with that fool Pan, but he was Sabrina's dad, so I had to be at least friendly. "Morning Mr. Grimm, great day isn't it? "

"It was," he replied.

"I'm sorry," I said uncertainly.

"You should be! You are not going anywhere with my daughter!" He was close to yelling.

"It's just a school dance Mr. Grimm."

Jake walked into the kitchen and immediately knew what was happening. "Give the kid a break Henry." As much as Jake could bother me sometimes, I was glad he came to my rescue.

"I will not allow Sabrina to go to the dance with…"

"Henry, if you don't let Sabrina date she'll end up lonely forever."

"Fine, but if you hurt her, I can assure you that you won't live here anymore."

"I understand," I replied as I grabbed my bag and headed to school early. It was unlike me, but I was tired of the questions. They were never-ending. I sat on the rock outside the school for maybe half an hour until other students started to show up. Today was the 5th, ten days until the dance

I hadn't even taken off my shoes that afternoon when Jake grabbed me and hauled me into the car. "Are you kidnapping me?"

"No, I'm helping you."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

As it turns out I was not happy with the "help" Jake gave me. He insisted that I have something nice to wear. Why am I going to this dance again? Anyways it was torture from beginning to end. I finally had an outfit that Jake deemed acceptable. It wasn't a formal dance like prom so I just had a nice shirt and pants and a tie. I really hate ties. But I have to admit, I did look good. I almost wish this dance would just get here already.

The night of the dance had finally arrived. From the busyness you would have thought the entire family was going to this thing. It was actually just Sabrina and I that were going. As soon as supper was over, Daphne and Red dragged Sabrina up the stairs to her room. I had a feeling I wouldn't see her for a long time. I thought I was immune to having someone dress me up like Ken. That was not the case. Jake, whose help I love so much, dragged me up the stairs and made me take a shower. I don't know why I had to do that. Oh well, what's done is done. I was dressed in plenty of time and was about to go watch TV while I waited, when Jake pulled me into his room. He sprayed me with cologne and I started to cough. Jake let me watch TV after that. It was another hour before Daphne and Red finished with Sabrina.

As she started down the stairs with Daphne and Red close behind, my jaw dropped. I most likely looked ridiculous, but she looked even more beautiful than normal. Her dress was crimson and strapless with little sparkles. It went down to her knees and flared out from her waist. She had a black sweater in her arms. Her hair was up, but considering I'm not a hair stylist I couldn't describe it any further. She wore hardly any makeup. I stood there frozen in awe.

"You look nice tonight Puck," I could always count on the Marshmallow to unfreeze me.

"Thanks," I replied.

After that there was the typical fussing, and Veronica wanted pictures. I found the picture thing slightly weird, but I went along with it. Soon enough Jake was driving us to the dance. You could hear the music from the parking lot. Other kids were making their way into the school. I saw Seth and Anna on their way in and Sabrina and I waved to them.

"Have fun you two," Jake said as he drove off in the direction of home. I took Sabrina's hand and started walking towards the school.

"Are you wearing cologne?" Sabrina asked

"Jake did it," I replied. She laughed, and we walked into the school, working our way closer to the music with every step. I was suddenly nervous, but that all faded away when I turned the corner and saw the gym.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please review. What should happen at the dance? I'll put the best idea in the next chapter if you PM me with it or put it in a review by next weekend!**


	5. Who's Puck?

**Hey everybody, I can't believe this story has five chapters already! Thanks to all my reviewers especially ****mississippigirl19, who gave me a cool idea. Also thanks to anybody who favorited my story. Hope you are enjoying the story, If not please say something! I mean it; I want your honest opinion! Anyways here is chapter 5!**

**I do not own Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 5**

Sabrina POV

The music was too loud. The gym was too packed. I was getting too warm already. We just stood there in the doorway, not knowing what to do next. Just as I was about to go into panic mode, I saw Anna and Seth coming towards us. They both had a glass of punch in one hand and were holding the others hand with the other.

"Hey guys," Seth said cheerfully.

"Hey," I replied, "there are a lot of people here!" I was almost yelling.

"I know," Anna replied, yelling like I had, "I love your dress Sabrina!" She added.

"I like yours even better," I replied. The boys had looks on their faces like they would never understand girls.

"Let's get some punch," Puck had had to yell it into my ear.

"Okay," I replied, "See you guys later," I said to Seth and Anna. They really did make a cute couple I thought, as Puck lead me through the crowd to the table with the punch bowl on it. I wonder if people think Puck and I make a cute couple. Wait! What am I thinking! Puck doesn't like me; he's just being nice so I don't suspect a prank. I still have to wonder what people think though. I looked around at the Gym as Puck gave me a glass with punch in it. The decorations were very festive; it _was_ the Christmas dance after all.

"So you want to dance?"

"Sure." It was a Hip hop song that was playing and we started dancing after making our way to the dance floor. We were both terrible dancers, but it was okay because everyone else was too. We were laughing at our dancing when the music stopped and the DJ started talking.

"As a special request we're going to slow things down a bit, so everybody grab a partner and hold 'em close." The music slowed and some kids left the dance floor, but some couples had joined us.

"May I have this dance," Puck asked as he regally extended his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me close, placing my hands on his shoulders and his on my waist. It was actually kind of nice. I looked up into his green eyes; they were bright green now, sparkling, reflecting every bit of light in the room. "So," Puck started, "are you having a good time?"

"Actually, yes. How about you?"

"I am having a great time."

"Really," I asked, "But I thought you were going to prank me after, that that was why you were being nice."

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Because you hate me, and think I'm stupid, and ugly."

"No I don't."

"Really."

Did he actually care? Did he actually like me? Our faces were just an inch apart, the space was closing. Suddenly the heat became too much, even if my lips were mere millimeters from Puck's, I started to see spots, I lost my hold on Puck as I sunk further from consciousness, I could feel that Puck had caught me before I hit the floor, and then I lost my grip on the world, and let the darkness close in completely.

I woke up to blinding light. My head was pounding. Where was I? Was I dead? I was lying on something hard. As my eyes adjusted to the light I saw I was staring up at a kitchen light fixture. I recognized that light, I was at the house. I groaned why was I lying on the kitchen table? I was irritated now. Had my family gone cannibalistic? I sat up to see that I was alone. That's odd the clock on the microwave said 12:00. I looked out the window, and then slapped myself for my stupidity, it was midnight. My dad walked into the kitchen, and seeing me awake, he ran to my side.

"'Brina, you're awake!"

My head was getting worse. I couldn't take the pain. I think my dad sensed this. He picked me up and carried me to my room, but I was out cold once more before we even got there.

I smelt food, normal food. For some reason my brain was saying that we didn't normally eat normal food. I must have hit my head hard. I was wearing a dress. It was a beautiful crimson dress, but I don't remember putting it on, that's odd. I picked out some clothes for the day and went to the bathroom to shower. I took a long shower. It felt good; like I was washing away something that I don't remember happened. I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I was wearing skinny jeans and a T-shirt with a tree on it. I don't know why I have this shirt. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where the family sat. Uncle Jake, Daphne, and Red all chatting quietly, but looking up when I walked in. Mom and Dad having a hushed conversation, and Granny cooking breakfast. Everyone was here.

"Morning," I said cheerily. I felt much better after a good night's sleep.

"Morning 'Brina, sleep well," Mom asked.

"Yes." I sat down and Granny put a plate of food in front of me. I ate ravenously. It was delicious. I got up and put my plate in the sink then went to sit on the couch. As I left the room I heard Granny say, "I'm surprised Puck hasn't come down yet." What was she talking about, who was this Puck. I've never heard the name before. I decided to let it slide, Granny was getting old. I sat down on the couch, turned on the TV, and began to channel surf. Nothing was on so I settled on the Today Show. The host was saying something really stupid so I shut the TV off and decided to go back to my room.

I wasn't looking as I walked up the stairs and I bumped into someone, almost falling down the stairs, but they had caught me. Who could she have bumped into? Everyone was in the kitchen. I looked up only to see the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. I had to stop and wonder though, who was this strange boy? He was attractive and strong. Was this Puck? He must have moved in recently.

"Watch where you're going Grimm," he growled, but then, "good to see you're finally awake. You really had me scared at the dance."

Dance? What dance? I didn't know this boy. How does he know my name? "Who are you?" I asked him.

He gave me a strange look. "Sabrina, it's me Puck."

"I don't know you," I said as I pushed past him getting to the top of the stairs. I didn't like this new boy, even If he was attractive and claims we were at a dance. I could hear him running into the kitchen downstairs, but I didn't care, I just put in my ear buds and turned on my iPod. I didn't even get to listen to one song when my family and that Puck kid came into my room. I pulled out my ear buds out and looked at them.

"What?" I asked them.

"Do you really not remember me?" asked Puck.

"Why would I remember you, we just met this morning."

"Do you remember the rest of us?" Granny asked me.

"Of course I remember the rest of you, but I've never seen _him_ in my life."

He looked hurt. Should I remember him?

"What happened at that dance Puck?" questioned Dad angrily.

"What dance?" I asked as Puck said, "I already told you everything I know!"

We looked at each other. Both confused.

"I think Sabrina may be suffering from amnesia," Granny stated. All eyes turned to her.

"If I'm suffering from amnesia, then why is it that it's only Puck that I can't remember?"

"Maybe a rare type of amnesia?" Daphne put in, but uncertainly.

"So what actually happened before I woke up on the kitchen table with a headache?" I questioned.

Puck began to tell a story so ridiculous I almost laughed. I went to a dance with _him._ He seemed to be having trouble telling the story by the end. Apparently we were almost kissing when I passed out and he flew me home. So now this strange boy is even stranger, he can fly. At the end of the story he looked at me hopefully, but I just shook my head, I didn't remember any of it.

"Nothing?" He said disappointed.

"Nothing," I confirmed.

"I _will_ make you remember," He said with a determined look on his face.

"If I'm correct I think you will have to Puck," Granny said. We looked at her quizzically. "If I'm right," she continued," there is no way for Sabrina to remember Puck, unless Puck can make her remember."

"Why," I asked, confused.

"Because that's how you cure the type of amnesia you have, Sabrina. Good Luck Puck, this will be tricky," she said as she exited my room along with the others, except Puck.

"You really don't remember do you?" Puck said sadly.

"I wish I did, but I don't," I said solemnly, looking into his sad eyes, mine most likely just as sad.

**That's chapter five! I've never written a story this long. Anyways, hope you liked it. Please review! I really want your opinions. I'll try to work on chapter six throughout the week but I could really use ideas. What should Puck try to get Sabrina to remember? I know what will actually do it, but he can't get it right on the first try, so please give me your ideas! Also PLEASE REVIEW I really appreciate it when people do. Thanks for reading **

**Pageturner96**


	6. Remember Me

**Hey thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's chapter six, so enjoy!**

**I do not own Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 6**

Puck's POV

"Any ideas?" I asked. We were all sitting at the kitchen table, except Sabrina. Everyone looked at me, pity in their eyes, well not Henry's eyes; they were trying to hide his joy. I looked down at my feet, sadness filled my whole body. How could she not remember? What had happened to her? I thought back to the dance, one moment we were almost kissing, the next I was holding an unconscious Sabrina in my arms, her dad yelling at me, but I couldn't let her go. When I bumped into her on the stairs, I thought everything would go back to the way it was before, but it didn't, she has no idea who I am. I have to make her remember, but I have no idea how to do that.

I slunk up to my room before anyone could see the hopelessness in my eyes. I sat down by the lake that the waterfall ended in, thinking harder than usual. I had to solve this fast, the kids at school can't find out what happened. What would make her remember? Then it hit me, a prank. It had to be good, it had to be big and it had to be, as the Marshmallow would say Pucktastic. I got to work at once; there was no time to lose. With a new spring in my step I mixed up a glop worse than I had ever made before. I then told Sabrina to meet me in my room in five minutes. When she walks through the door she will get a big surprise.

Five minutes later she knocked on my door, "Come in," I yelled. She tentatively opened the door and stepped inside. As planned she was covered from head to toe in glop. She looked even madder than usual. I should run now, I ran back towards the lake, she was only a few steps behind me. I jumped into the cold water just as she caught up, and she fell in after me. I started laughing as soon as I came up for air. When she came up she looked mad, but she started to laugh along with me. It gave me hope, it was like old times.

"Anything?" I asked hopefully. Her face became somber.

"No, nothing. Puck, I want to remember, I really do, but I don't know how."

I can't believe that didn't work. I felt bad for her though. I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly. It was good to have her in my arms again, but then I remembered she wouldn't feel the same and let her go. We climbed out of the lake and walked back towards the door.

"Still nothing?"

"Nothing," she replied, "but thanks for trying."

"You're thanking me for pranking you?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Yes, "she said," It means a lot that you're trying to help me." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me lightly on the cheek. My face turned bright red as she left, closing the door behind her. I think I stood there for five minutes before I could move again. I walked slowly to my trampoline and just sat there, dumb to the world. How could I help her? I'm not doing this for selfish reasons anymore; I'm doing it for her. Both of our lives will be miserable until she remembers. Did she know the effect that one peck on the cheek had had on me? Of course she wouldn't. From her point of view, I was just trying to help her; she can't see my need to make her remember.

I went for a walk to clear my head. The air outside was cool, but I didn't notice it, I was too upset. I don't know how far I walked, or where I was going. I ran into something, but there was nothing there. It must be the barrier. I smiled, remembering the day I had flown into the barrier while carrying Sabrina. Thinking about the river reminded me of my father's funeral, and how she made that day so much easier. But when I thought of that I thought of how, because of Moth, she almost wasn't there for that day. Coming out of a cocoon and seeing her lying there on the floor, a cup of poison by her side, and Moth standing over her. I had thousands of memories of her, good and bad. Happy and mad. She was the reason I had started to grow, and she was the reason I wished more than ever that I was human, or preferably, she was an everafter. She was my life, but now she's gone.

I headed for home, I had grown hungry on my walk, and supper would be ready soon. I was cold all of a sudden and decided to fly home as quickly as possible. I was in the house five minutes later shivering as I sat on the couch, waiting for dinner. Henry walked in and sat down as far away from me as possible. He had a smile on his face that made me want to punch him.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked him.

"There is now no chance that my daughter will date you," He said, happier than I had ever seen him.

"After all I've done for her and the rest of your family; I can't have a little happiness. I can't be with her because you don't like me," I was on the verge of yelling.

"Yes," Henry answered calmly. That put me over the edge. I began to yell at him.

"I've saved both Sabrina and Daphne's lives more than once. I was there for them when you weren't. I protected them as best I could, and what do I get for it, what do I get for the best few years of my life? Nothing! And it's because of you. You never liked me, and why? Because I'm an everafter! It doesn't matter to you that this is the only real family I've ever had, It doesn't matter that I'm in love with your daughter, none of it matters!"

"What did you say?" he was almost yelling now too.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a normal voice.

"You said you're in love with Sabrina."

"Oh," I said, color rising to my cheeks, "I guess that just slipped out in my anger."

Henry sat down, and I realized I had also stood up in my rage, and sat down as well.

"I don't like it, but there isn't anything I can do about love, except hope it goes away. I do know one thing though, Sabrina needs to remember, and she can't have a black hole where someone who's been as good to her as you have been should be. I still don't like you, but for Sabrina's sake, do whatever you have to do to make her remember."

I was stunned; Henry Grimm and I had just made a truce. "Really?" I asked.

"Really," He answered as he got up and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

I was speechless. My stomach brought me back to reality and I followed Henry into the kitchen for supper. Everyone was looking at us as we walked in. Sabrina wasn't there.

"Would you go get Sabrina for supper Puck," asked the old lady.

"Sure," I replied, heading for the stairs. I got to Sabrina's room and found her lying on her bed fast asleep. I gently shook her, but she didn't wake. I started to panic, this couldn't happen again. I shook her again, harder this time. I saw her eyelids flutter open, and gave silent thanks.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Dinner," and then I added," and it's normal." She was downstairs before I could even stand up. I made my way back to the kitchen and ate my supper. It was a quiet diner. Everyone knew that if I couldn't fix Sabrina, no one could. We would never be the same again if I couldn't do it.

After supper I sat on the couch and watched TV for a while. My thoughts got around to Sabrina as they usually do, and I started to wonder where she was. I got off the couch and started to look for her. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard a soft sobbing. I found her in her room softly crying into her pillow.

"Sabrina?" I said tentatively. She looked up and her eyes were puffy and red. I moved to her bedside. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to tell you."

Normally I wouldn't have pushed her any further, but I really needed to know what was wrong.

"Please tell me Sabrina."

"No."

"I guess we're going for a swim then," I said cheerily.

"What!"

I was already flying to my room. She was struggling, but we were in my room by the lake already.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked once more.

"No Puck."

I stopped flying and dropped from the sky, Sabrina still in my arms, falling towards the deepest part in the lake. I did feel bad about doing this, but if I was going to make Sabrina remember I had to know. We landed in the water with a loud splash. We both swam to where we could touch the bottom. Sabrina splashed me in the face.

"What did you do that for?" She yelled.

"Just tell me what's wrong!"

"Why should I, you're just a selfish jerk!"

That hurt. "Because I want to help you!"

"Then why don't you!"

"I'm trying, but you won't let me!"

We were both red in the face, staring at each other, trying to catch our breaths.

"I just want to remember again!" She yelled angrily.

**Hope you liked it! Chapter 7 will be up soon, today or tomorrow. So this time I will not be leaving you hanging. Please Review, It makes me feel good when I get reviews. Any Ideas? I'm open to them. Thanks and REVIEW!**


	7. Then Prove It!

**OK I really want to thank everyone who keeps coming back to read. It means a lot to me that you care enough to keep reading. Also thank you to those of you who have reviewed multiple times. Here's chapter 7, but this might be the last chapter if I don't get any more ideas! So please give me ideas!**

**I Do Not Own Sisters Grimm.**

**Chapter 7**

Sabrina's POV

"I just want to remember again!" I yelled.

"I want you to remember too!" Puck yelled back.

We were close now, about a foot away, but the closeness held nothing but a shared rage created from frustration.

"If you really cared you would be trying nonstop!"

"I do care!"

"Then prove it!" I yelled. My words were filled with passionate rage, my eyes watering in anger.

He closed the space between us before I had even finished, taking my face in his hands. I let out a small gasp of surprise as our lips met. My first reaction was to smack him, I was furious at him after all, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Before I realized I was doing it, I was kissing him back. I didn't even notice how cold the water was, all I was aware of was Puck. My hands were on his chest, and I could feel his strong, rapid heartbeat through his wet shirt, his fingers now tangled in my dripping hair. The waterfall was loud, but I couldn't hear it.

We were still kissing when my mind blacked out, I was aware that I was still kissing Puck, but my mind was in a tunnel, and I could finally see the light at the end. In my mind I was traveling a hundred miles an hour towards the pinprick of light, which was getting bigger by the second. Then it all came back, I still remembered everything that had happened while I had amnesia, but I remembered every memory I had ever lost of Puck. I came back to reality and found I was still kissing Puck, except his arms were now around my waist, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled into his lips. I wanted to tell him that he had done it, that I remembered everything, but I also remembered how much I liked Puck, and decided it could wait.

Puck sensed a change in me and broke the kiss, giving me a questioning look. I leaned in once more, but this time to whisper in his ear.

"You did it," I whispered so softly I almost couldn't hear it. I pulled back, but he pulled me right back into his embrace.

"We should tell your family," he whispered.

"It's late; we can tell them in the morning."

We waded out of the lake and walked through Puck's room. At the door Puck caught my arm and pulled me in for one last kiss. When he pulled back he said something I never thought I would ever hear pass through his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I replied with a smile.

**Sorry it's so short; I know I normally write longer chapters. I really don't know how to continue this story, so if you want me to continue give me your ideas. If I don't have some ideas soon I'll just declare this story complete and start a new one. If you have any suggestions for a new story I would be happy to hear them. Please Review!**


	8. I Couldn't Sleep That Night

**Sorry for not updating for such a long time, but after finishing the first seven chapters I was out of ideas and I stopped thinking about this story. I felt bad not writing because so many reviews asked me to continue or gave me ideas, but inspiration did not strike me. I have recently started thinking about this story once more and after re-reading all of my reviews and thinking a lot I was struck with an idea. I hope that this idea will allow me to write several more chapters and that I will be able to more consistently post chapters although I am still busy with school and so I may not be able to update as often as I would like. As always please review. I want any feedback or ideas you may have.**

**I do not own Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 8**

Puck's POV

I couldn't sleep that night. It just wouldn't come. I tossed and turned on my trampoline, my mind is filled with too many thoughts to even consider sleep as an option right now. I did it. I made Sabrina remember me. I did it without a plan too, without even thinking about it. In that moment I had forgotten she didn't remember me. I had forgotten the wrath of Henry Grimm. I had forgotten my hopelessness and my desperation. In that moment all that mattered was that we were together, arguing like old times. Maybe that's why I did it; I thought it was like old times, before she forgot me, before I felt the pain of not being remembered. My mind can't quite figure out what caused me to kiss her in that moment, but I did, and I don't regret it.

Who could do this to Sabrina? And why now, why not back during the war? My mind shifted from happiness to anger before I could even finish being happy. I had to find out who did this to Sabrina, and why. They wouldn't get away with it. My first thought was the Scarlet Hand, but the Hand was destroyed. Its members were put in the old mental hospital which had been rebuilt, and had a new, more powerful barrier put up around it. Escape from that place was less likely than escape from Alcatraz back when it was a prison. Had one of them escaped? Could we have missed one of them? If we had missed someone, which is entirely possible because some of them were in New York City, they could have come back for revenge. Why Sabrina though, why not the old lady? It would make no sense for the Hand to do this.

If not the Hand then who else in town could do it? Humans had started to return to town. I don't quite know what happened to get them to come back, but there are lots of them in town. The only problem with a human doing it is that this reeked of everafter magic. The only humans I knew that know about everafters in town, besides the Grimms, are Seth and Anna, and they would never do that to Sabrina. Humans can't have been responsible.

An everafter, that narrows it down. Not really, but it helps. Most of the everafters in town like the Grimms though. There are a few who aren't exactly best buddies with the Grimm family, but they don't hate the Grimms like the members of the Scarlet Hand did. Maybe one of the everafters from the city did it. That seems possible. At least it's a possibility that makes sense. If it was an everafter from the city they would be stuck here in Ferryport Landing without a way to leave, and with no place to stay. They would be looking for a way out. Someone would notice someone different around town.

I could get Brad and Seth to help me find them, Seth is smart, he could help figure it out, and Brad would do anything to help a friend, despite the fact that he sometimes sounds just like Charming. Sabrina would want to find out who did it too, maybe she'd bring Anna along; she's fairly clever and can solve most of the problems given to her. Marshmallow will want to go too, and probably everyone else in the family, they take this Fairytale detective stuff seriously. We should be able to catch the culprit easily with all these people.

Questions, we would have to deal with the questions before we could do anything else. Sabrina and I would have to give an explanation. They would want the whole story. I know Henry said to do whatever it takes to fix Sabrina, but I don't know that he knew that a kiss would be what it took. I don't think he realized that having Sabrina not know who I was, even for such a short time, changed me. The pain I felt, when she first told me she didn't know me, that pain made me see things. I took her for granted. I should have seen sooner what a huge part of my life she is. Looking back, from the moment I first saw her in the woods, all those years ago, she has been my life.

Wow, this puberty virus has made me really sentimental. It must be after midnight by now. My brain has exhausted itself. I'll just close my eyes for a minute.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day to sunlight on my face and dread in my heart, but then I remembered that I didn't need to feel bad anymore, Sabrina was fixed. I got up and got ready with a lighter step than normal and headed for the stairs. I heard soft footsteps behind me and turned to see Sabrina. She had a worried look on her face.<p>

"Do you still remember?" I asked her quietly.

"Yes, but I don't quite know how to tell them, or what to tell them. What do I tell them about us?" she responded, still sounding worried.

"We'll tell them together. We both know that as soon as we walk into the kitchen there will be questions. Just answer them. That's all we have to do. You don't have to share specifics if you don't want to. About us, I wouldn't say anything. You know how they'll react, and I don't think either of us really knows what "us" is. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know, and I feel that way too," she said.

"Then it was the cold water that caused you to remember."

"That doesn't sound like the best explanation."

"Hopefully they'll just be happy you have your memory back," I said. I held out a hand and she took it, and together we made our way to the kitchen.

**Thanks for reading! I should have another chapter written soon. Please review! Your ideas are still welcome.**


	9. Questions

**I do not own Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 9**

Sabrina's POV

We stopped just in front of the kitchen door. I could hear the loud conversations of the entire family on the other side. They were arguing about what would happen if Puck couldn't cure my amnesia. Puck looked over at me and I nodded. He pushed through the door leaving me to follow him. All conversation died and silence filled the room. It was scary for my family not to be talking. Pale expectant faces stared at me. I was nervous. I know they're my family and I shouldn't be nervous around them, but it wasn't telling them that put the butterflies in my stomach, it was the reactions I expected from them. Dad would freak out if he found out the truth. He would set aside their common goal of getting me to remember, and any promises made to Puck, and throw him out onto the street. That wouldn't be the end for me either; I would get a lecture on how terrible everafters are, and how I'm not allowed to date one, ever. Mom wouldn't be able to help me once Dad got into his rage.

"Anything?" Daphne asked hesitantly.

_Just answer the questions, _Puck's voice said in my head. I nodded giving a small smile. "He did it. Puck made me remember him."

Relief filled every face in the room, and I think I even heard a few sighs. Everything was calm for a moment, then the floodgates opened and the questions came pouring out.

"When did it happen?"

"How did he do it?"

"What was it like when your memory came back?"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

They hit me like a powerful wave, overwhelming and oppressing. They made me want to run the other way, but I held my ground. I looked each of them in the eyes, and then began to explain everything from the beginning.

"Last night I was upset, because losing my memories was like having a missing piece. I had lost a part of me, and I wanted it back. I saw how hard Puck was trying, and I felt bad that I didn't remember him. I was in my room when Puck came in and found me. He wanted to know what was wrong, but I didn't tell him. I didn't want him to feel bad," I said with a quick glance at Puck. He nodded for me to continue. "He was determined to find out what had upset me though. He brought me to his room so that we were above the lake and asked me to tell him once more, but I refused. He stopped flying and let us fall into the lake." It was now or never. Lie or don't lie. I couldn't decide what to do, and they were all looking at me expectantly. "And then I remembered," I blurted. Well, I have to keep it up now. "It was like I was there, but I wasn't. Like I had retreated inside myself. Everything went black, then I saw a light, small at first, but then it got bigger. It felt as if I was moving a hundred miles an hour, but I wasn't moving at all. Then when I got to the light I remembered. I didn't tell you all sooner because it was late and I was tired. I figured you all could wait until morning to hear," I concluded.

They looked satisfied enough. None of them looked doubtful, in fact I don't think they really cared about how Puck actually did it, just that he did it. Before I knew what was happening they were all crowded around me in one big group hug. It was somewhat smothering, but I enjoyed it all the same.

Granny was the one to break up the hug. "We need to organize ourselves people." Everyone in the room went quiet and took a seat around the table. Granny stood at the head, a picture of determination. "While it's great that Sabrina has regained her memories," she started, "we need to remember that someone did this to her. This was not chance, it was magic. It is our responsibility to find the culprit. The person responsible for this is undoubtedly an everafter. This means they will still be in town. We have to find this person. Any questions?" If anyone could take control of a situation it was Granny. No one had any questions. Granny looked at her watch. "At ten o'clock we begin investigating. I want you all to help."

* * *

><p>At ten o'clock sharp we were all in the living room, ready to go. We had asked Brad, Anna, and Seth to come along too, and after hearing what had happened Snow convinced Charming to come help out, so we had five extra people. Granny said we could use all the minds we could get. We were split into three groups. The first was Granny, Uncle Jake, Red, and Daphne. The second was Mom, Dad, Basil, Charming and Snow. Basil wouldn't be much help but we didn't have anyone to watch him on such short notice, so he was coming. The last group was Puck, Seth, Brad, Anna, and I. We went over what we knew, which wasn't much, and headed off in different directions.<p>

I didn't quite know what to expect. I have no idea of who could have done this. Do I want to know? I felt the apprehension growing within me as we headed towards main street.

**Thanks for reading, and please review. The next chapter will be up as soon as I am able to write it.**


	10. Detectives

**Sorry for not updating for a while, it's been a busy few weeks. Thank you to my reviewers and all the readers who keep coming back for each new chapter. **

**I do not own Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 10**

Puck's POV

To be honest, I don't know what caused the old lady to let Brad, Seth, Anna, Sabrina, and I to be in a group together. I know she trusts us to go out on our own, but this seems a bit too important to be left to a group of teenagers. Yes, I know the other two groups are looking for any clues too, but I feel like this is a task for someone with more experience. I also don't know what caused me to start thinking like this. Normally I wouldn't care about having someone with experience along, I would say that I had all the experience our group needed. If that failed I might say that Sabrina is a good detective. This time was different though. I can't say if my current thoughts sprung from maturity that was deep within me (and I mean really deep), or if it was what Henry and Jake had told me this morning before everyone else was ready.

The more likely of my two guesses was that it was what the brothers had told me. I was sitting on the couch, waiting for 10 o'clock to come, when they had walked into the living room, serious looks on their faces. They sat down on either side of me, and I knew they wanted to tell me something, something important.

"Puck, there's something we didn't tell you about what happened to Sabrina," Henry started, a tremor in his voice.

"We didn't want to put any more pressure on you than there already was, and Mom wasn't sure at first so she didn't say anything. Sabrina doesn't know about this, and neither does Daphne or Red. Please don't say anything about this to any of them. We don't want to scare them," added Jake.

It didn't sound like I wanted to hear this either, but I nodded to let them know I would keep the secret.

"I know that this probably isn't something that you want to hear, but we've decided that after what you've been through trying to help Sabrina you need to know the truth about her amnesia," Henry continued, not looking me in the eye.

"Mom did some research after we first found out about what had happened to Sabrina. She wasn't sure what happened exactly, but she told us it sounded familiar to her. That's how she guessed you were the only one who could get her to remember. Mom isn't one to let it go at just that though, so she went to the journals. They confirmed her suspicions. What happened was no accident, and it's a lot worse than what you were told. Sabrina was poisoned, we've no idea how or by whom, but we know by what. It's an old poison, known to few, that has been called lethe passing. Amnesia is only a side effect, Puck; the final result of this poison is death. Someone tried to kill Sabrina," Jake said solemnly.

I looked from one to the other, no doubt with a look of horror on my face, begging them to laugh, and say they were just kidding. There couldn't be a murderer running around Ferryport Landing, still looking to see Sabrina dead.

"He's telling the truth," Henry said, then continued, "She's safe for now thanks to you. The poison makes its victim forget about somebody that they are close to, somebody who has played a large role in the victim's life. The poison can also be modified to make the victim to forget a certain person; all it takes is a strand of that person's hair. The person they forget is the only one who can stop the poison. That makes it harder, because it's hard to trust someone who has memories of you, but you don't remember at all. If the victim can't be made to remember that person within three days, they die."

"Do you have any theories on how it was done?" I asked.

It was Jake who answered, "We think she might have been poisoned over a period of time, maybe a month. All it would take is a small bit each day; it builds up, and doesn't leave for a long time. We're guessing that she had some at the dance, and that that was the dose that gave her too much. Other than that we don't have many guesses. We just wanted you to know what you saved Sabrina from."

Those words had made me worry. What if they tried to hurt Sabrina again while we were out trying to find them? Sabrina should have more people to protect her. I can normally save her from any danger, but I don't know who did this. They might just crush me like a bug, and then kill Sabrina.

My eyes were darting back and forth by the time we reached Main Street, not willing to miss even a small detail. I was the only one in our small party aware of the would be murderer on the loose. Sabrina seemed to have something in mind. She walked with a purpose down the street, oblivious to the danger she could be in. It wasn't long before she was pushing through the door of Sacred Grounds, the coffee shop that used to be owned by Briar Rose. It was a good idea; if there was anyone who had seen someone different around town we would hear it here.

By the time I got through the door Sabrina was already sitting down at a table by Cindy and her husband Tom. I only heard part of the conversation, but I heard Cindy say that a man who must have been an everafter just left and headed in the direction of the barrier. She had never seen him.

"Thanks. It was great to see you again," called Sabrina as we rushed out of the coffee shop.

We were running now, I could see the excitement in their faces. All their faces except Sabrina's, in hers I saw anger and determination. Our feet pounded loudly on the street, and people turned to stare after us. It wasn't long before we reached the edge of the river where we knew the barrier stood, invisible but solid. A man stood by the edge of the river, staring in the direction of New York City, seeming to not have noticed us. I was wrong about that. Just as I thought it the man turned around and started towards me, his face obscured by his hood. When he stood before me he slowly pulled off his hood. I found myself standing face-to –face with the last person I had expected to see.

"Hello brother," he said wearily.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Like A Moth to the Flame

**Sorry for leaving you hanging like that, but I just had to. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. **

**I Do Not Own Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 11**

Sabrina's POV

I strained to see around Puck. I knew that voice, but it was tired and weary. Besides, why would he be here in Ferryport Landing? Shouldn't he be in New York City helping his mother? Is there anyone else who would call Puck "brother"? My curiosity got the best of me, and I pushed my way around everyone so that I was standing next to Puck, who was still face-to-face with the man.

"Hello Sabrina," Mustardseed sighed, confirming my suspicions. He seemed so worn down, not the Mustardseed I had met in the city.

"What are you doing here?" asked Puck, recovering from his shock.

"You three know each other?" Brad asked before Mustardseed could answer.

"Yes," Puck answered, "Everyone, this is my brother Mustardseed. He lives in New York City with our mother."

"So you must be an everafter too," Anna said to him. Puck looked at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"I had to tell her Puck, she's too smart to believe that Granny would take you in out of the kindness of her heart if you were just a regular kid. Besides, she's calmer than Daphne is about it," I told Puck.

"Your secret is safe with me," Anna added.

"Okay fine, what's done is done," Puck sighed, "But back to my question."

"Right, I have some troubling news, and I was hoping that you wouldn't have to get involved in this issue," started Mustardseed," But since you have found me I believe it is time you became involved."

"What's going on?" Puck asked.

"We've had a high security prisoner escape back in Faerie. We have reason to believe she came here."

"Why would an everafter who was outside the barrier come here voluntarily? You must have made a mistake," I said.

"We found this in her cell," Mustardseed replied, pulling a small book from within his jacket. He looked at it for a second with hatred in his eyes, and then handed it over to Puck.

I saw the cover and felt sick to my stomach. In loopy letters across the cover "Moth's Diary" was written. I had forgotten about her. She had been in jail, and the Scarlet Hand had posed a bigger threat at the time. My brain hadn't even made the connection when Mustardseed said that the high security prisoner was female. Puck cracked open the book, and thumbed through it.

"We confiscated her pen about a week before she escaped, but didn't find the book. It's mostly about escaping," Mustardseed told us.

Puck suddenly stopped at a page near the end, and read the entry. Then he turned to me. "Listen to this," he said," November tenth, Dear Diary, My plans are complete. I'll be out of here within the week. Then I can finish what I started with that foolish mortal girl, Sabrina Grimm. Puck may have been able to save her once, but he can't save her if she doesn't appear to need saving. Then he'll have no choice, he'll have to marry me. I'll be Queen of Faerie by New Year's day. It won't matter if we can't leave Ferryport Landing by ourselves; Puck did it once I'm sure he can do it again. It shouldn't be too hard to get my hands on the ingredients I need once I get out of here, and the poison I have in mind is fairly simple. Yes, she'll be dead before they realize something is wrong. Even better she won't even remember him when she dies. Yours truly, Moth, the soon to be Queen of Faerie."

I stared at Puck, his eyes met mine and his expression was bleak. How had this happened? How had this insane fairy girl who wants to kill me and marry Puck escaped? "I guess we know who we're looking for now," I said.

"Something happened here, didn't it Puck?" asked Mustardseed.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later," He said to his brother, then turned to talk to Brad, Seth, and Anna. "I need you three to find the others and tell them that Mustardseed is in town, and that we're fairly certain that it's Moth that we're looking for. We'll compile what we know to see if we can figure out where she might be hiding. Don't split up either, she's dangerous."

"You can count on us, well you can count on me, I don't know about the others," Seth said.

"Me too," Anna added.

"Yeah, anything for a friend," Brad put in.

"Be careful," I called after them as they started to walk away.

"So, what's going on?" Mustardseed asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell Sabrina," he whispered, not wanting me to hear, but I did.

"Puck, I don't care what my dad told you not to tell me. If it's about what happened to me I want to know. No matter how bad." I told him.

"I'm really not supposed to tell you," He said.

"Just tell her Puck," said Mustardseed in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, fine. Sabrina, your family is fairly certain that you were given a poison that caused your amnesia. The catch is that if you hadn't remembered me by the end of your third day of having amnesia, you would have died. Moth tried to kill you again."

The force of his words hit me so hard that I sat down on the ground. Puck had saved me from death again, but more importantly my life is still in danger. A crazy fairy who is out for my blood is still creeping around somewhere within the barrier.

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	12. A Lot of Thinking

**I do not own Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 12**

Puck's POV

Okay, so things aren't that bad, are they? I mean it's just my crazy, poison loving, prison escaping, sort of ex-fiancée that killed my dad and tried to kill Sabrina. Oh, and I almost forgot that she still wants to marry me, but only to be queen. On the other hand I've got Henry and Jake who will probably kill me for telling Sabrina that Moth tried to kill her, especially with the look on her face. I definitely scared her. I think I scared both of us. Then I've got Mustardseed, my brother whom I left with our mom to run Faerie while I came back here despite being king now. Does he resent me for my decisions? Does he understand why I had to come back, even though I still don't fully understand myself? He looks so tired now. He must have been chasing Moth day and night. Does he blame me? No, things aren't bad; they're horrible.

I sat down on the ground next to Sabrina to think, and Mustardseed followed my example. Sabrina's fear had turned to anger; I could feel it emanating from her, but it passed quickly and her expression became one of careful thought. I turned to my own thoughts and found a tangled, confused mess. Thinking about Moth's plans I've started to think more about my feelings for Sabrina. I told her that I loved her, and she told me the same, but the feeling was more of a "you're my best friend" feeling. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, like when you're so emotional that you do things without thinking, that's what happened that night, and there was a lot of it. That night all I knew was that I didn't want to lose Sabrina. Looking back, that has been my reasoning for a lot of my actions in the past. I think it was that night that I finally realized I have a best friend, Sabrina Grimm. But what I'm feeling now, this is different. I still know that I'll hurt anyone that tries to hurt her, and protect her always, but I feel something more. Something I thought I felt at the dance, our faces millimeters apart, but then she passed out in my arms and my only thoughts were to save her. I forgot about those feelings, and they were soon replaced with the need to save her again, to help a friend. It was only when I thought of Moth and how her plan included me that I started to think that maybe I want Sabrina to be something more than my best friend.

"Earth to Puck, Are you in there? Are you alive?" Sabrina's words brought me back to reality, and I saw her waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, yeah, I'm here," I replied, my vision still adjusting.

"Oh, good, I thought you might have burnt out your brain with all that thinking," she teased kindly.

"Ha ha very funny," I replied.

"We need to compile what we know. It might help us find out where Moth is hiding," She said, once again serious.

"I agree," Mustardseed added.

"Sounds like the best thing we can do right now," I replied.

"I'll start so we get the story from the beginning," offered Mustardseed, then began, "Moth was tried and convicted of murdering our father. She was sentenced to life. She was placed in the high security wing of the prison. The whole place is tight on security, but you can't even sneeze without supervision in this wing. There are guards outside every cell, and both magical and technological precautions everywhere. These prisoners only leave their cells for exercise, and then only one of them at a time. They are all magically weakened so that they couldn't overpower a guard. This also weakens any magical powers they might have. This might have been overkill for Moth, but nobody was willing to under estimate her after what she did to Dad. I don't know how she escaped. There is a team back in the city working on that, but they can't have had much luck. They were supposed to inform me if they figured it out, but I haven't heard a thing.

"I found the diary and assumed she would come here as soon as possible. I would have contacted you sooner, but I didn't want to worry you. I had no other clues, so I've been asking questions to residents by day and roaming around town hoping to stumble across her by night. Then today you found me. Other than that I can tell you she'll be weakened she'll probably still be sleeping a lot, but knowing Moth that won't stop her from her plans," he concluded.

We were all quiet for a second, taking in his words.

"I guess it's my turn," I started, "Well, I know what Jake and Henry told me and a few other things. First of all, Sabrina passed out a few nights back at the school dance, and when she woke up she didn't remember me at all. The old lady recognized that it was a poison and identified it as lethe passing. Three days after amnesia kicks in the victim will die, unless the person they forgot can make the victim remember them like I did. Jake and Henry told me that the poison stays in the system for a long time, so small bits of it could be given until there is enough for the poison to take effect. They think it's been about a month since it started, which would match up fairly closely to the date Moth would have come to town according to her diary."

"I've heard of that poison before," Mustardseed said, "I heard that it also causes nightmares sometimes when there isn't enough in the system to take effect."

Sabrina looked at him with worry in her eyes, "I've had lots of nightmares in the past month," she whispered. Then she added, "But I don't have anything else that would help."

"Maybe you do," I said to myself, but she heard and looked at me questioningly. "If Mustardseed has been here for about a month without finding her she must be disguised. That's why we wouldn't have recognized her if we'd seen her, but you must have seen her. It would be someone who has been around town for about a month who probably looks human so they wouldn't be questioned, and who you must see every day. It would be someone who always seems tired, and only has to be seen for a short time each day. Think Sabrina, have you seen anybody around town like this?" I asked.

She thought hard for a moment, going through all the possibilities in her mind. Then her expression turned to one of certainty. "I know who she is," was all she said as she got up and walked in the direction of town once more, leaving Mustardseed and I to catch up or get left behind.

**Thanks for reading and sorry for the cliffhanger when I won't have much time to update this week, but soon I will have lots of free time because there are only 8 more days of school, YAY! Anyways, please review! **


	13. The Edge of a Knife

**Hello Readers! Summer is here and school is out for me, so I now have tons of time to spend writing without having to worry about assignments. If you've gotten this far then I thank you for reading the rest of my story and acknowledge your true awesomeness, it takes a special kind of person to put up with my inconsistent updating. I am however hoping to update far more frequently than I have been as a present to all of you very amazing Sisters Grimm fans who have been reading this story, even if you may not be on summer vacation yet. But on vacation or not, Have a great summer everybody!**

**I Do Not Own Sisters Grimm.**

**Chapter 13**

It was probably a bit much to leave Puck and Mustardseed to catch up with me, but I knew without a shadow of a doubt who Moth was. It was probably rash of me to not have them with me when I faced her, but they're faster than I am and they would catch up to me eventually. It was probably wrong that I wanted to face her alone, but I didn't really care what was wrong and what was right at this moment. I cared about revenge. Revenge for both the times she tried to kill me, because I wasn't able to have my revenge the first time, and I wouldn't be allowed to have my revenge this time if someone else was there.

I slowed to a stop. What was I thinking? Taking revenge, thinking like this, I'm no better than Mirror if I keep this up. No, I will _never_ be like Mirror, I'm better than that. I let the boys catch up to me as I cooled myself down. I allowed my rage to seep into the ground so that it could be replaced with calm. By the time they caught up to me I was free from my anger and ready to continue on.

"So who is it?" Puck asked, easily keeping up with my fast pace.

"You've seen the new lunch lady at school, Right?"

"Yeah, but… Her?"

"It's her, trust me." I replied, "She showed up about a month ago, always stares daggers at me, and looks like she'll fall asleep while she's serving lunch half the time. I only see her at lunch. She fits all the key points, and there's no one else that I can think of. If it isn't her I don't know how she would have done it."

"Okay that makes sense; I've caught her staring at me sometimes too. But where do we find her, it's not like she lives at school," Puck asked.

"Actually, she probably does live in your school somewhere," Mustardseed said, causing us both to turn to him in surprise.

"What makes you think that?" Puck questioned.

"She'll still be weak, very weak. Our prison is meant for much bigger prisoners. It would have sucked all the strength right out of her. Being a lunch lady would use any of the strength she has gained back. She wouldn't be able to go far without collapsing. She'd look for a place to sleep that was in the school but away from anyone who might find her. She'll be sleeping whenever she isn't working, and she isn't strong enough to hold a magical disguise while she sleeps. "

"So she'll be vulnerable," Puck guessed.

"Exactly," Mustardseed affirmed.

The school was quiet, too quiet. A high school on Sunday is a desolate place. The halls are empty, nobody sits in the classrooms, and girls don't cluster together and burst out in a fit of giggling. It's odd to see it like this, it feels like an intrusion. Of course that is what we were doing. We had broken into the school on a cold Sunday afternoon in December to take a lunch lady back to a high security prison in a place that wasn't supposed to exist. Of course if we were caught that couldn't be what we were doing, if we were caught we were just students who were eager to learn.

We crept silently down the halls, all our senses on alert for any sign of Moth. Every room was searched, even if we didn't think she'd be there until there were no rooms left. She wasn't there. Had I made a mistake?

"There's one more room," Puck whispered when he saw my distress. I looked at him confused. "Just come with me," He whispered heading off down the hallway once more.

He stopped outside a closed door that had a sign reading "No Students Beyond This Point" in bold lettering. This was the door to the basement, a place only a few brave janitors dared to venture. I had heard rumors about the basement. I know it's silly of me to believe them, they would seem ridiculous to any normal student, but my experience with school basements wasn't exactly that great. The door was supposed to be locked, but the knob turned easily in Puck's hand as he rotated it and pushed the door open without a creek. The dark staircase lay before us and I shivered slightly. I couldn't say if it was from fear or from the cold that inhabited the building when the furnace was shut off for the weekend.

"I should go first," said Mustardseed as he gently pushed past us and started down the stairs.

"You should stay here," Puck told me," I don't want her to hurt you again."

"Well _you_ should stay here," I retorted," I don't want her to try to marry you again"

Puck smirked," Looks like neither of us will be taking the others advice."

"I think you're right," I said back defiantly.

"We should get down there," He said. I nodded and started down the steps with Puck right behind me.

The light in the basement was dim and the air was cool. Vague shapes lurked in the darkness and the humming of a machine could be heard in the distance. Although I couldn't see it the basement felt like a vast space. Mustardseed was standing at the bottom, looking as if he didn't know where to start. The brothers stood close together and whispered, trying to figure out a plan of attack, but she would hear us before they could come up with any cunning plan. I started to move away from them, slowly, so that they wouldn't notice and object. I could find Moth on my own.

I weaved my way through the boxes and old desks, wishing that there was better lighting in this basement. I looked back to see the two fairies still whispering, oblivious to my absence. It was then that I felt the cool pressure of a knife at my throat. I was only able to get out half of a scream before a hand was clamped over my mouth, but I knew that it was enough when I saw Puck's head snap up and his green eyes connected with mine.

"I believe that I'm the one you're looking for," said a cool, feminine voice from behind me as she forced me closer to the boys, all the while keeping her hand over my mouth and her knife at my throat. _Why do people always under estimate Moth?_ "And now that I have something to bargain with I think it's time we have a little talk, fairy to fairy, okay boys. Oh, and one false move and your little mortal friend will suffer the consequences. Got it Boys?" They both nodded, Puck never letting his eyes leave mine.

If there was one thing I knew at that moment it was that Puck wouldn't let her hurt me if he could help it. Sometimes I'm glad I have a friend like him, someone I can count on. Puck was so much to me. He was my overprotective older brother and my best friend. He was my partner in crime and my worst enemy. There are times, every once and a while, that he is my hero too, but with the events of the past few days, with his bright green eyes boring into mine, I felt like it was time for Puck to be one more thing to me.

It was then that my thoughts were interrupted by the knife pressing harder into my skin. I could feel my own blood starting to drip down my neck just as it had dripped down Basil's in the dream that I had had. It felt like it had happened ages ago.

** That's all for today, so, sorry for the cliffy. It would have actually been shorter except I wanted to include some thoughts from Sabrina, so it's a bit longer. I will update soon, I promise, so don't get angry with me. I would love it if some of you awesome readers would also become super awesome reviewers. Thank you all!**

**-Pageturner96**


	14. Tricks of a Different Kind

**I'm back! Yes summer vacation does wonders to free up your schedule. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, especially those of you who have commented on several chapters in a row, I do notice those things, and of course to new reviewers as well. Don't have much else to say so without further ado I give you chapter 14.**

**I Do Not Own Sisters Grimm **

**Chapter 14**

If my heart beats any faster I think it might explode. If Moth presses that knife into Sabrina's neck any harder I think I might just feel her pain. If I hadn't underestimated Moth again I think this might not have happened. But that's all hypothetical. I don't know any of it as fact.

The only thing that would make this better for me is if I was the one with the knife at my throat. At least then I would know that I was needed alive, not just wanted alive by my friends, not just a hostage for bargaining. But she had already made two attempts on Sabrina's life, and you know what they say, third time's the charm. Moth wouldn't hesitate to kill Sabrina. She would do it right here and right now, but she kept her alive. No doubt to strike a bargain with us. With Sabrina dead there would be nothing to hold Mustardseed and I back, well mostly me. Moth would be out cold before Sabrina even hit the floor, maybe even dead.

Her eyes, her bright blue eyes were filled with terror. Tears threatened to spill from them as she stood there, frozen. Sabrina's eyes were captivating, I couldn't look away. It was as if I was under a spell. I was lost in her eyes, and the only thing I found there was fear. It was contagious, and I caught it despite thinking I was immune.

"Well, aren't you going to ask me what I want?" It was Moth's voice, horrible and screechy in my ears.

"I know what you want, Moth," I told her, my eyes never leaving Sabrina's.

"Then look me in the eyes, Your Majesty. Look me in the eyes and admit that I'm the only one for you. Let me see your defeat."

"You haven't won. Not yet," I said weakly.

"Oh, but haven't I? I have all the cards, my love. All I need is you."

I stayed silent. She was right. What did we have? We outnumbered her, but her knife was at Sabrina's throat. I couldn't marry Moth, but would it be worth it if it meant Sabrina was alive? No, Moth would kill her anyways, she wouldn't want any competition. Yes, I'll admit it, but only to myself, Sabrina Grimm is major competition for any girl seeking my affections. The energy any other girl would have to put into "wooing" me just wouldn't be worth it to them. Wait a minute, energy! That was the one card that we brought to the table, we knew about Moth's weakened state. As if on cue Moth yawned. Although she tried to hide it I caught it out of the corner of my eye. I turned my gaze to Moth, but she would not have the pleasure of seeing my defeat.

"Feeling a bit drowsy, Moth?" I asked innocently, and then continued, "You know that could mean that you have a deficiency of some sort. Iron deficiency is very common among women your age. It could be vitamin D too. You might have a serious problem," I said trying my best to sound worried. Everyone in the room was looking at me like I was delirious, maybe even thinking, "Puck is capable of intelligence?" That was exactly the surprise effect that I needed to drop Moth's watch. I pounced on that opportunity, moving to stand beside her even as I was talking. "We should take you to a doctor," I added on, placing my hand on her shoulder. Then as a final touch I whispered in her ear," I wouldn't want any harm to come to you, my love."

We may have underestimated Moth, but she underestimated me too. I gave Sabrina a quick nod, and grabbed Moth's wrist, pulling it away from Sabrina. She moved quickly to stand beside Mustardseed, and she escaped not a moment too soon.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Moth shrieked.

"You let yourself be tricked," I said coldly squeezing her wrist so that she dropped the knife. I kicked the weapon towards the others and released some of the pressure on her wrist.

"What do we do with her?" Sabrina's hoarse voice said from her spot near the stairs. It was music to my ears compared to Moth's voice.

"Leave that to me," Mustardseed said as he walked over to Moth and I. He pulled a small jar with holes in the lid from a pocket inside his coat.

"I think you're going to need a bigger jar," I commented.

"Just watch," he replied as he unscrewed the lid. He placed the lid in a pocket and grabbed Moth's free hand. He placed her fingers in the jar's opening and nodded for me to release her. I did so warily. She tried to get away, but her fingers were stuck to the jar. Mustardseed recited a short spell from memory, and before my eyes Moth shrunk to the size of a small mouse. Mustardseed calmly screwed the lip onto the jar that now contained a shrieking Moth.

"Can I get one of those things?" I asked.

Mustardseed had an amused expression on his face," Sorry, this is the only one, and it's not mine."

"What about factories? We could mass produce these. We'd make a fortune," I countered.

"Still no, brother. Do you ever look at the long term results of your ideas?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Boys!" Yelled Sabrina, "Let's just get out of here."

I had almost forgotten about her in my excitement. She looked better than I would have expected, but she still had a line of blood across her neck that had started to scab over. Her eyes were still draining her fear from them. I gently crouched down to where she was sitting and picked her up. She started to protest, but I calmed her down.

The stairs creaked as I carried her up them, and our shadows seemed longer as I walked down the hallway to the nurse's room. I sat her down on the bed. Mustardseed remained in the doorway.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"I can't take you back to your dad like this," was all I could say. The truth was that I couldn't bear to see her hurt, I could have lost her back there, and her wound was only a reminder of that. Henry wouldn't like it either, but I could handle Henry, I could explain that.

I found a cloth in one of the cabinets and wet it with warm water from the sink, ringing it out so that it was just damp. I moved slowly over to where Sabrina sat, realizing that this could be either a really intimate situation or an awkward one. At this realization I panicked a bit and looked to Mustardseed for advice, but he just turned around and walked towards the main entrance. I heard the front door slam shut behind him. We were alone.

I sat down on the bed next to Sabrina and raised the cloth to her neck. I gently wiped the dried blood away, trying to hurt her as little as possible. My movements were slow and precise, and my hand recoiled from her skin each time I heard a sharp intake of breath. I was aware of our closeness. Our thighs were pressed together and our shoulders touched lightly. I looked up when I had finished cleaning her wound and found that our faces were very close. I could tell we were both shocked by this sudden intimacy, but neither of us retreated. I reached up with my free hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, but with that I lost my nerve.

"We should put something on that cut. Who knows what was on that knife," I said quietly. She nodded slightly and I got up to search for something to put on her cut.

Soon after she was as good as new, well except for the shallow cut across her throat. A bandage covered the wound so that people wouldn't stare when we got outside. We walked out of the school together to find Mustardseed.

** Well that's all for today everybody. Sorry if that was a disappointing ending, but there will be more chapters to come, so anything could happen (and I mean anything). Another update will soon follow (I hope). But until I'm able to write another chapter I hope you'll review this one. **

**-Pageturner96**


	15. Pizzas and a House Guest

**I am back for a third day in a row with another chapter just for you. At this point some of you are probably thinking that I have no life, well you're pretty much right. Also if any of you are interested I've uploaded two one chapter stories recently. One is for Romeo and Juliet (It's called She's Not Dead Romeo), the other is for Charles Dickens (That's the category but it's based on A Tale of Two Cities) and is titled A Life You Love. It would make me super happy if you would read and review those, but of course only if you want to. Thanks!**

**I Do Not Own Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 15**

The stinging at my neck was almost unbearable. I had wanted to cry out in pain when Puck had dabbed the cream on my cut. The pain was residing now, but the memories were not. The memories would haunt me for a long time to come. No one should have to go through the trauma of having a knife pressed against their throat, knowing that the wielder could and wanted to kill you at that very second. No, I wouldn't even put my worst enemy through that.

Puck had been amazing down in that basement. He thought quickly, and he used Moth's desperation against her. He had been brilliant, and had he made that stuff up or was it true. Made up or not, Puck was an excellent actor. It must come from being a character in one of Shakespeare's plays.

We had found Mustardseed sitting on the steps in front of the school staring off into the distance. He was looking in the direction of the city, longing on his face. Puck and I sat down beside him.

"How are you going to go home?" I asked looking with him.

"I have a potion," he replied.

"Well then that's good, you can go back then. Not that I don't want you here, it's just that I'm guessing you want to go back," I said hurriedly.

"I want to go back, I just don't know if they want me back."

"Of course they want you back," Puck said," You're needed to help run the kingdom."

"I was."

"What do you mean?"

"Puck, you need to go back. You need to tell Mom that you're king, and decisions should be run by you first. I'm not even her top advisor anymore. Puck, she was trying to get rid of me." Mustardseed had stood and his voice was raised, but then he turned to face us and dropped his voice to a whisper, "Puck, I had to steal that potion."

"So Mom's in another one of her moods?"

"I don't know, but I was kind of worried when she started talking about wives and brought in this fairy girl to follow her around. I don't know who she wants to get married, but as far as I'm concerned she has lost it."

"I can't just leave, Mustardseed, I have a life here," Puck said with a quick glance in my direction. He didn't mean for anyone to see it, but I did.

"I thought you would say that, and I agree. You can't just show up and expect everything to go back to normal. It's best for you to stay here and come up with a plan, then go."

"Fine, but I won't go until school gets out for the summer," was his answer.

"That's perfect. Then if she's back to normal it won't seem so sudden and suspicious, Just a friendly visit," Mustardseed said happily.

"Wait a minute," I cut in, "How long ago did your mom start acting odd?"

"A little over a month ago, why?" answered Mustardseed.

"That's when Moth escaped. Could they be connected?" I asked.

"That is a very real possibility," said Mustardseed.

"So what now? You can't go back to the city with that possibility," Puck asked.

"You could stay with us," I suggested. "The family wouldn't mind, and we have plenty of room."

"Yeah, you could room with me," added Puck while nodding his head.

"You could go to school with us if you wanted and then go back with your potion when Puck goes," I finished.

"That actually sounds like a great idea," he responded.

As we stood up and started down the steps I felt a vibrating in my pocket. "Hold on," I said accepting the call and putting my phone to my ear," Hello."

"Hello, libeling, it's me. We just got some distressing news from your friends. Do we all need to meet up to handle Moth?"

"No Granny," I replied, "It's been taken care of. We're going to head back to the house. Could you call Dad and tell them that everything is okay and to come back to the house?"

"Of course. So Moth has been captured?"

"Yes, Mustardseed has her in this jar thing."

"Okay, I'll see you at home libeling."

"Oh, Granny I almost forgot, Could Mustardseed stay at the house with us for a while?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks Granny, see you soon," I said as I ended the call. I returned the phone to my pocket and the three of us headed for the house.

We were the first to return home. The house was quiet and peaceful without so many people here. I started to sit down on the couch, thinking about how I could get used to this, when the rest of my family burst through the door. It took them all a while to settle down enough to have a conversation, but soon enough we were all seated in various places around the living room, Puck, Mustardseed, and I all sat facing everyone from our spot on the couch. All everyone wanted to hear about was what had happened with our group. Mustardseed did the talking, he was the best at retelling and he knew the most. The story took so long that is was supper time when he finished.

"Well, it's too late to start cooking something for dinner," Granny observed," Is there anyone who would object to having pizza delivered?" No one objected and she went to make the call. When she got back she addressed Mustardseed, "Now I understand that due to your suspicions about the happenings in Faerie you would like to stay with us until summer."

"Yes," he replied simply.

"Well you are perfectly welcome to stay here. You'll just have to share a room with Puck, and I request that your personal hygiene will be better than your brother's. You'll go to school after Christmas break, there's no point in going to school for just a few days then going on break. We'll come up with a fake name for you too so that you don't stick out so much. Does that sound reasonable to you?" she asked.

"Very reasonable Mrs. Grimm," he said.

Soon after the pizza was delivered and was devoured quickly. All was normal once again in the Grimm household. All thoughts of the possible problems in New York expelled from our minds, replaced with visions of Christmas vacation that would soon be here. Tomorrow was Monday, and the first day of break was Thursday. Soon enough I wouldn't even have school to worry about for a while, but for me the mystery of what might happen over break was just too much to bear. I shut off the light and closed my eyes, hoping not to have someone make an attempt on my life tomorrow.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if not tell me, I really want you to say something. I should be updating soon, so things will get more interesting again. Until then please take the time to review and thank you in advance to those who do or to those who read my other stories that I mentioned above. **

**-Pageturner96**


	16. I Hadn't Seen That Coming

**Hello everybody! I'm updating for the fourth day this week, so I'm starting to wonder if I really am crazy, but now is not the time to ponder my mental health. Anyways just to warn you I'll probably be dropping off the face of the earth this weekend. Don't worry; I should be back on Tuesday possibly with another chapter. I may not update tomorrow either, but I'll try to.**

**I Do Not Own Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 16**

Sabrina had already gone to bead and Mustardseed and I were sitting on the couch watching TV. Things had calmed down from the drama of the past few days. I could finally relax I thought as I sunk even deeper into the couch. The host of the game show that was currently on was one of my favorites. He did his job, but he went the extra mile as well. He was humorous and creative. I don't know why he hadn't been discovered before this show came on. The contestants on this show were tasked with both physical and mental challenges. Sometimes it was a puzzle or riddle, or even just a general knowledge question. Other times the task they were required to complete was physical. It might be an obstacle course or they could have to perform a task that they called a dare. This could be anything, and was normally outrageous, embarrassing, or gross. It was like playing truth or dare without the option of truth when they had to do a dare. The dares were my favorite part as one might guess.

The contestant was just about to do the chicken dance on the stage when Henry walked into the room. He seemed to be in a good mood too. It occurred to me that maybe he'd changed, but the thought was quickly dismissed from my mind. He didn't appear to have any intention of sitting either. He just stood there looking uncertain. He made no move to enter the kitchen or go back upstairs.

"Is something wrong Mr. Grimm?" Mustardseed asked him.

"What? No, everything is just fine. I was just… never mind," he replied uneasily. Was he nervous?

"You seem a bit out of it, Henry," I added.

"Puck, we need to have a talk," he said out of nowhere.

"Okay, what do we need to talk about?"

"This is a private conversation."

"Then we can go to my room."

"That will have to do," he replied solemnly.

I got up and climbed the stairs with Henry following behind. I realized that he'd never been in my room before. He of course had heard about it but had never seen the insides. He was probably on high alert for a prank. When I finally opened the door to my room and we stepped inside I thought I heard him gasp slightly. I could tell he was impressed. We followed the path through the woods and stopped by the lake. I figured this would be a decent place to talk, and sat down on one of the larger rocks. Henry looked uneasy at first then sat down on another rock facing me.

"Is this about what I said in the living room?" I asked him cautiously.

"No," he replied taking in his surroundings. He sat quietly for a while, thinking. "This is a nice room that you have," he stated.

"Thanks, I guess. I mean I like it so I guess that's what's important."

"Yeah," he sighed while looking at the waterfall.

"So… you wanted to talk about something," I prompted.

"Yes," he said, suddenly much more sure of himself. Then he looked right at me and said," I have treated you unfairly." _Well that's not what I expected._ "I've put my own prejudices first, and didn't take the time to get to know you. I… apologize. I've been cruel, rude, judgmental, and a jerk to you and your responses were calm for the most part. You were able to keep your cool with me when I couldn't keep mine. That is an admirable quality, to be able to do that. I realize that you are not perfect, but I'm sorry for not giving you credit where it was due."

"You don't have to do this," I told him.

"Yes, I do, so just… let me do this."

"Okay"

"I was not acting like a good role model for my daughters when I treated you in that manner, and as you know my family means the world to me. After what happened with Dad… I'm not a very trusting person, Puck, and there was a time for that, but I have come to realize that my hatred of everafters is unreasonable and childish. Today, when Mustardseed was telling us about what happened in the school basement, what you did was brave, but it was incredibly stupid too. I'm glad you did it though. I owe you more than I can give to you for all the times you've saved my daughters."

"You don't owe me anything, Henry; I didn't do anything to deserve it."

"You've saved my daughter's lives more times than even I will probably know. Pranking Sabrina, that all can be put aside with what you've done. I don't think you understand just how much they mean to me. I would give up my own life if it meant they could continue on living, but maybe you do understand. I heard about the Jabberwocky, you could have died, but you still fought it. You have courage, and maybe that's why Sabrina hasn't scared you off yet. She can be… well, difficult sometimes. You stayed though; I've seen plenty of boys who ran away without even saying a word to her, and not everyone can put up with her as you do."

"I wouldn't call it putting up with…"

"I'm almost done, so could I please just finish?" he interrupted. I nodded my head. "In the past I have been touchy about the idea of your relationship with Sabrina, but I've come to a decision about this matter. I give you my permission to have a romantic relationship, if that is what you want, with Sabrina. I will not threaten you, yell at you, or show any other disapproval, so long as you don't cross the line. I'll still be overprotective, but if there is any young man that I trust enough to keep my daughter safe it is you. I'm not telling you that you have to date Sabrina; I'm just saying that I've thought it over and I am no longer against the idea. You seem to make her happy, and that's important to me as her father. I don't want to stand in the way of her happiness anymore. Thank you for listening," He finished, got up, and left the room.

I hadn't seen that coming. I hadn't seen that coming in a million years.

**Hope you liked it. Henry never apologizes, so I thought a change of heart was in order, I mean he can't be a jerk forever, so nice Henry has made an appearance, and if you think he's OOC I really don't care because I for one am tired of mean, jerky, super controlling Henry. People do change, especially with time and dramatic events. Well thanks for reading and please review everyone.**


	17. Talking About Everything

**Hey everybody, sorry for not updating, but I had to go away for the weekend so I couldn't update then I got a bit distracted. I'm back now and ready to update though. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers.**

**I Do Not Own Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 17**

I awoke that morning to the sun shining down on my face and the smell of cinnamon wafting up from the kitchen. My neck still hurt a bit, but the worst part about it was the very obvious red line that stubbornly remained where the knife had been. There wasn't much I could do to hide it from my classmates while I was at school today. I just hope they won't ask too many questions. I rolled out of bed and made my way over to my closet, picking out my clothes for the day, then went to the bathroom to get ready.

I came out fresh and clean and found that the smell coming from the kitchen was now overwhelming. When I got downstairs I found Mom in the kitchen making cinnamon buns, but there was no sign of Granny.

"Where's Granny," I asked.

"She wanted to sleep in today so I decided I would make you all cinnamon buns for breakfast."

"Thanks Mom," I said as I sat down at my place at the table. Just as she set one of the steaming hot rolls in front of me Puck barged into the kitchen.

"I smell something delicious," he said as he sat down next to me.

"You must have a good nose," Mom said with a smile as she set a plate in front of him. She gave me a look and rolled her eyes, mouthing "boys."

I ate in silence. Puck on the other hand ate like a pig, messily and noisily. At some point Daphne and Red had come into the kitchen as well. They too were devouring the delectable cinnamon rolls. Soon after they were all gone though and I couldn't help but feel some regret for not savoring them longer than I had.

We were just about to start the walk to school when a tired looking Mustardseed came down the stairs. He looked better than he had the previous day though, sleep had benefited the fairy. We stopped briefly to say good morning to him, and then headed out the door.

The air was cold, but we still didn't have any snow. Whenever it had fallen this year it just melted soon after, but the air was getting ever colder. I could feel a storm coming, and this time the snow would stay. I heard from someone around the house that there was a big storm forecasted for the 23rd. That would ruin the plans of last minute shoppers. There were mixed reactions to the news at our house though, the adults, mainly Dad and Uncle Jake, were complaining about having to shovel, but Red and Daphne were ecstatic. They were already discussing a snowball fight tournament or something like that. I was just happy we would have a white Christmas.

We walked briskly; our attempt to get out of the cold sooner. The wind was harsh today. Its cold fingers chilled every inch of unprotected skin and showed no mercy to us as we marched forward into it. It seemed as if it would take an eternity to reach the school, but finally we made it to the middle school where Daphne and Red ran inside gratefully. A few minutes later Puck and I reached the high school, our noses and cheeks a bright red, and just stood there in the entryway to appreciate the warmth.

There were about ten minutes until classes started for the day so we headed to the cafeteria. This was where most of the students came in the morning to socialize. They also served a free breakfast for any student interested in it, so several students were eating breakfast when we entered the room. The table that my friends and I usually sat at seemed a bit more crowded than usual today, but I quickly saw the reason; a group of Puck's friends were also sitting there.

It's not like it was overly surprising to see them all together, we were all friends, it's just that we didn't normally all get together as a group, even at school. We were like one big group of friends that could be broken down into several groups of best friends. They were all talking with excited expressions on their faces, and they hardly noticed when Puck and I reached the table. It was Brad, who returned to the table with what was most likely his second breakfast of the day, who alerted everyone to our presence when he greeted us before sitting down.

"Hey guys," he said cheerily, "Before I forget, I'm throwing a party on the 22nd, and you're both invited. It'll just be a small thing, I thought about inviting the whole school, but that got the thumbs down from Mom and Dad. There'll be plenty of soda and snacks, Martha is making her special taco dip, there'll be music, we'll play some of those classic party games. It'll be great. Do you think you can come?" he asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there," Puck responded.

"Sounds like fun," I added.

* * *

><p>Later that day I was walking to my math class when Anna came up beside me. "We need to talk during work time today," she told me. Anna and I had math together, and our teacher let us work together on our homework.<p>

"Okay, but what do we need to talk about?" I asked.

"Everything," she said slightly exasperated then picked up her pace and left me to my own thoughts. She could be a bit confusing at times.

When I entered the math classroom there were already several kids there. They were standing in small groups around the room talking loudly, but quickly found their seats as the bell rang; this was the last class of the day and they didn't want to get held back for not being in their seats when the bell rang. Our teacher, Mr. Smith, strolled to the front of the room to begin class.

"Friday we discussed the section and did some examples, so if anybody was absent they will need to get the notes from somebody. Otherwise this is your assignment," He said while writing the assignment on the board, "As always you can work together, but try to keep things quiet as possible." He then went to sit at his desk at the back of the room. Before he even reached it though students started to move desks to sit by their friends, Anna included.

"Okay, spill. I know something happened after we left yesterday," begged Anna, then she added, "I know you didn't have that cut on your neck when I left."

"Fine," I grumbled,"but you can't tell anyone."

"Well I know that. I mean it has to do with _them_. I wouldn't breathe a word."

I lowered my voice and moved closer to keep people from hearing, then began to retell the entire story. I told her everything, that's what best friends are for after all, but I faltered when I got to the part where Puck brought me to the nurse's room. She was my best friend, but could I really tell her about that? Would it be right to tell her about that?

"What happened next," she squealed. She looked around to find everyone staring at her, "Sorry," she said apologetically, and then turned back to me, hanging on my every word.

I hesitated, but then gave in to her begging eyes, "He carried me to the nurse's room and took care of me. He was so sweet and gentle, and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me," I sighed. "But he didn't. We were so close Anna, just staring into each other's eyes, but then the moment was over."

"You can't just leave it at that Brina, the two of you were meant for each other."

"Says you."

"Says everyone," she countered. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked.

"Of course! So, Brad's party, are you going?"

"Yeah. It sounds like it could be fun."

"Why wouldn't it be? Brad knows how to throw a good party. Oh. My. Gosh. What if we play spin the bottle and you and Robin have to kiss! Or you're under some mistletoe together!"

"What if you could not be such a romantic girly girl for just one conversation?"

"What if you would stop changing the subject?" she huffed. "And you know you love me."

"Of course I do. I just… I just want to let things happen how they will with Robin. You know what I mean? If it happens it happens, if it doesn't it doesn't."

"I know you don't mean that. How could you be that… that uncaring… that nonchalant. It's not like you Brina."

"I just don't want to get my hopes up, Anna. I mean it's not like we could be in a relationship, my dad would never let that happen," I sighed in frustration.

"Just give it a chance Sabrina."

**Thanks for reading, and of course waiting for an update. If anyone has a suggestion for a party game for them to play at the party, or a name for a party guest could you either put it in a review or a private message. Or even a question or dare for truth or dare, because what party is complete without truth or dare. I probably won't get to the party for a few chapters so that should give you time. I probably won't write it until Monday, June 25****th****. Thanks and please review. **


	18. You Have to Make a Move

**Hey everybody! I'm still looking for party game ideas for this story, so if you have one please share, otherwise I'll be forced to use Google or something, and who knows how that could turn out. Also to forewarn you once again I will not be able to update through the weekend, and for the rest of June and into the beginning of July I have some things I have to do, next week will be especially busy, and then I have a two week vacation in mid July that I won't be able to update while I'm on. To sum that up I probably won't be updating as often, but I will still try, it may just be every few days. Sorry if this is inconvenient to anybody, and thanks for your patience. **

**I Do Not Own Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 18**

"Robin! If you fall asleep in my class one more time I will be forced to give you a detention," chided Mrs. Cook, the elderly and somewhat strict science teacher at Ferryport High. She was standing above me looking down her nose at my half asleep face. When she was satisfied that I was awake she pushed her glasses up from the tip of her nose and turned sharply, striding back to the front of the room. I hated this class. It was the most boring excuse for a science class that ever existed. I could be in a chemistry class learning some chemical reaction that would make a great prank, but no, I'm stuck here in biology class learning about cells. You can't prank anybody with cells.

"I wish I had your sleeping abilities. I could use them in this class," Seth whispered from beside me. I snickered and received a disapproving look form Mrs. Cook.

"Is something funny, Robin?" she asked with another disapproving look.

"No ma'am," I replied.

"Then get to work on your lab… you too Seth."

We turned to the microscope resting on the desk between us and placed a slide under the lens. Seth had a natural talent for science, he was careful, observant, and he had a good memory. Unfortunately for him none of those qualities helped him face the lack of a challenge in biology. When we worked independently he was always the first to finish the assignment, and when we worked in partners, well let's just say that I'm not about to get in his way.

"So… that girl… the one you were looking for yesterday… did you find her?" He asked as he turned one of the knobs to adjust the focus while he looked into the lens.

"Yeah, we found her. She's been…handled." I replied while I looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Is your brother going back to the city then?" He was still looking into the microscope when he asked this.

"No, there are some possible…issues with his return."

"The barrier?"

"No, our mother. We have no idea what's going on."

"So what's he going to do?" he asked looking up from the lens.

"He'll stay with us. He's going to come to school with us after break. It'll give us more time to figure something out."

"If you need anything you know you can just ask me, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to pull you into my world unless I have to. It can get kind of crazy…and dangerous."

"Still…don't count me out completely," he requested while pushing the microscope in my direction, "Take a look."

I looked through the lens and began to draw what I saw on my paper noticing that Seth had already completed his picture. I switched back and forth between microscope and paper until I was finished, then allowed Seth to take back the microscope. He changed the magnification and began to focus the image again. "I won't," I assured.

"Good. So what happened after we left?"

"We put together the puzzle and figured out where she was. Then we found her. She almost killed Sabrina, but I saved the day. Then we went home. The end." I said quickly.

"So you're her hero now," he teased.

"Saving her butt isn't all that special; it's more of a daily occurrence."

"Then you've always been her hero."

"No, she normally doesn't even say thanks."

"I bet she thinks it. She probably just doesn't want you to say something about her saying thank you." He started to draw once again.

"Henry gave me permission to date her," I blurted.

"_Henry Grimm_ gave you permission to date Sabrina. Did I hear that right?" he said shocked.

"Yep."

"We're talking about the same Henry?"

"Yep."

"Was he… in his right mind?" he questioned.

"Yep."

"Well that's good, right?"

"I don't know what to make of it. I'm even more confused than I was before."

"So make some sense of it, Robin, and do it before he changes his mind," he exclaimed.

"That's just the thing, when we were talking…he seemed sure of himself. He won't change his mind unless I do something to cross the line."

Mrs. Cook walked by our table and Seth pushed the microscope back to me. I looked at the magnified image and started to draw what I saw. Mrs. Cook gave me an approving nod and left us alone again. When I finished my less than attractive drawing Seth handed me his paper so that I could write down the answers to the questions at the end. I copied them down quickly then got up to do my part in our partnership; turning in our papers.

"Then go for it," Seth told me when I got back.

"I…I always get nervous," I said lowering my voice.

"I don't believe that for a second," he asserted.

"Believe it. Take yesterday for example. We're sitting in the nurse's room, all alone, really close. I could've kissed her… I should've kissed her."

"Don't beat yourself up too much. It'll happen when it's meant to happen."

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" I asked.

"Sure. So tell me about the girl that you were after yesterday."

"Well, she's supposed to be my fiancé."

"I don't think I want to go there," he interrupted. "What about Brad's party?"

"What about it?"

"Bad topic I guess, I mean it'll be fun when we're at it, but until then it's not much of a topic."

"Agreed."

"I do believe we're back to Sabrina," he commented.

"Or we could talk about Anna."

"Or not."

"Oh, so we're allowed to talk about my love life but not yours?"

"There's not much to talk about. We went to the dance, and nothing's really happened since."

"But you want something to happen," I put in.

"I've wanted something to happen since the 8th grade."

"You have to make a move; you've got to take control of your own life. Fate's not going to do it for you."

"That sounded suspiciously like something a motivational speaker would say." He said. We both burst out laughing earning glares from Mrs. Cook and some of the other students. We both knew that the very idea of me as a motivational speaker was ridiculous. The bell rang while we were in the middle of our laughing fit and we received several odd looks as we left the classroom. We stopped at Seth's locker and he pulled it open. "But seriously, you should take your own advice," he continued, "Maybe start by being nicer." He put his biology book in his locker and took out another book.

"Hey Robin. You ready to walk home?" Sabrina had come out of nowhere.

"Yeah, let's go. See you later Seth."

"Remember what I told you Robin," he called after me.

**Thanks for reading everyone. Again if anyone has any ideas for things to do at Brad's party please share. I'll probably not be able to update until next week, but I'm kind of on a writing spree so I may hand write some chapters this weekend then type them and have a few chapters to upload on Monday. Please review.**


	19. Memories, Heartbreak, and Friendship

**Hey everybody, I know I said I wouldn't update until Monday or something like that, but I got home earlier than I thought I would so here I am writing another chapter. Thank you to PenguinLoverGurl for pointing out that small mistake in the last chapter, it has been fixed. Also to the anonymous reviewer Hello thank you for reviewing, and I like your idea, but had no other way of contacting you where you are anonymous. If you feel like sharing more just PM me, unless you don't have an account in which case you could just put it in a review I guess. Thank you to all my reviewers for being awesome, yeah I know all you non reviewers want to get in on my praise. Anyways I'll stop procrastinating now.**

**I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

**Chapter 19**

We walked quickly through the bitter cold. I had received a text from Daphne saying that she and Red would walk home without us so that they wouldn't have to wait for us while they froze. The silence between us was torture. All I could think about were Seth's last words as Puck and I walked away. What had he told Puck that he wanted him to remember? It was probably none of my business. It probably had nothing to do with me, but what if it did? Puck wasn't someone I pictured talking about his feelings to a friend, but what if they had just had a conversation like Anna and I had just had? Without Anna's girly girl attitude of course. Why did I even care? The "what ifs" just kept piling up in my head. What if it was nothing? Drop it Sabrina, it's nothing.

I was shivering like crazy by now despite only having been outside a few minutes. The wind didn't help; it bit into my skin like a hungry predator. I could hear Puck's teeth chattering next to me, but asking him to fly us home was pointless. It would be faster, but it would be colder and the wind stronger. If it wasn't windy it wouldn't be such a big deal, but the wind changed things. It would just be the two of us and the long, winding road back to the house, Old McDonald's field on one side and an evergreen forest on the other.

"Let's walk through the forest," Puck suggested, teeth chattering still, "The wind wouldn't be as bad."

"But what if we get lost?" I replied nervously.

"I used to live in the woods. I won't get us lost. Besides, if we stay out here we'll freeze," He said gesturing towards my rosy cheeks.

"Okay, but if you get us lost…"

"Which I won't" He interrupted.

"If you get us lost, and we die, I'll never forgive you," I finished.

"I don't think you could forgive me if we die," he teased, and I hit him lightly on the arm.

"You know what I mean Stupid."

"Come on let's just go."

"Fine," I conceded.

Puck stepped through the branches and I followed trying not to get wacked in the face by a tree. It was darker in the woods, but as Puck had said the wind wasn't as bad. It was actually a lot warmer. I could hear the leaves crunch beneath my feat as I followed Puck through the maze of trees. I really hope he knows his way, but I was too cold to continue arguing with him.

The trees were dark and ominous. They were close together and varied in size greatly. The sun, having almost completed its journey across the sky, cast creepy shadows everywhere. The sinking sun's rays found it harder to find us the deeper we wandered into the woods. Any normal girl would be scared right now, but I wasn't. It wasn't because Puck was there either, the war changed me. I don't get scared very easily anymore, and if I do it's not something typical like the woods, or the dark, or snakes. No, now I feared pain and loss and more complicated things. War changes people, and I can't say if it was for better or for worse in my case. I hope it's for better.

We had been walking along in silence for about ten minutes when Puck stopped in his tracks. I had been right on his heels and hadn't had time to process that he had come to a halt. I walked right into him, and almost fell down, but he had turned quickly when I had bumped into him and was able to catch me before I hit the ground.

"You just can't keep your hands off me, can you Grimm," he teased.

"Or is it the other way around," I countered, "You are the one holding me."

His smirk faded, recognizing my victory in this round, and released me allowing me to stand on my own. I turned to see why he had stopped and saw a small clearing. I got the strange feeling that I had been here before, and then it hit me. This is the very spot where, all those years ago, Puck and I had first met. The large throne of junk still sitting there, waiting for its occupant to return, but he never had. This was the place that his pixie minions had forced Daphne and I to come to just days after coming to Ferryport Landing. Puck had been sitting on top of the throne in his dirty old hoodie and jeans. He had been wearing a crown and holding his wooden sword. He had accused Daphne and I of being spies that night, and attempted to drown us in a swimming pool. His pixies had since left this spot; it had been deserted for years.

"This place sure brings back memories," Puck marveled walking the path that he had followed all those years ago, and as if I was in a trance I followed behind him. We made our way through the fence and into the backyard of the house with the swimming pool. It looked tidier than the last time we had been here together and the pool had frozen over with all this cold weather. No matter how crazy it was for me to think it, this place seemed to have a magical quality about it.

"It's hard to think, after all these years, that at one time we didn't even know each other," I sighed.

"Yeah, then that night, everything changed," he agreed with a dreamy look on his face.

"We shouldn't linger much longer, it's getting colder, and we're almost home."

"Yeah," Puck sighed moving towards the street leaving me to follow once again.

* * *

><p>The 22nd came faster than I had expected it to. I had expected the week to drag by at an unbearable speed, but it hadn't. It had flown by, and as the final bell of the day rang a collective sigh of relief escaped from the school. We were free for the next two weeks, able to do whatever we wanted to. Anna and I left math that afternoon heading in the direction of her locker and talking about what Anna would wear. She was showing me pictures from a magazine of clothes that she wanted or were similar to clothes that she owned. Neither of us was paying much attention, we knew where we were going and could get there with our eyes closed. We were almost to her locker when Anna ran into someone, dropping all her books, notebooks, and the magazine. I barely missed running into the person's companion.<p>

I looked to see that it was Puck and Seth. It made sense to run into them by Anna's locker; Seth's locker was right next to Anna's. Seth immediately dropped to the floor to aid Anna in collecting her things; he really was a sweet guy, I don't know why they hadn't gotten together a long time ago. They could both be shy when it came to them dating someone though, maybe that's why, but maybe it was Anna's breakup a little over a month ago that made her nervous. They both reached for the magazine, the last item, and their hands met and stayed together a bit longer than necessary. Anna pulled back her hand first, allowing Seth to pick up the magazine as they both stood. He handed it to her and their eyes met for a few seconds before Anna thanked him and moved around him to get to her locker.

"Ready to head for home," Puck asked, reminding me that he was still there.

"I have to get something from my locker for Anna first…" I said, but was interrupted by the arrival of Brad.

"Hey everybody, um this is rather embarrassing, but a lot of people's parents wouldn't let them come, so there won't be as many people, still enough to have a small party, well a party for ten. The party is still on though. I'll see you guys tonight," Brad told us in a hurry and left before anyone could even respond. I guess he didn't want to hear it if we couldn't come. Brad could be a bit of a jerk at times, but I actually felt a bit bad for the guy right now. The feeling passed quickly though.

"Let's go get that thing from you locker Sabrina," Anna said while closing her locker and giving me a questioning look. We walked away from the boys in the direction of my locker.

"Okay what on earth is going on between you and Seth?" I asked as soon as we were out of earshot.

"Brina, did you know that after Tommy and I broke up he was the one to sit there with me while I cried into his shoulder? He was my best guy friend, has been since forever, but I don't know if I want him to be more than that now," she sighed obviously confused when it came to her own emotions.

"What about the dance? You went together, or did you just go as friends?"

"Just friends. But lately, since I caught Tommy with that tramp Samantha, things have been different between us," she replied. "Tommy hurt me Brina, but when I'm with Seth… the pain goes away. He makes me feel like I could get over Tommy, like I could be with someone again."

"Then let it go further with Seth. He's a great guy. You just have to decide if that's what you want."

She sighed and leaned up against a locker. "You don't really have something for me do you?"

"No I just wanted to know what was happening," I admitted. "I hope it wasn't too nosy."

"No, you were being a good friend. I needed to talk with somebody about it anyways. Thanks, I think it's a bit clearer for me now."

"Well, I see you tonight," I told her.

"Yeah," she said, then called after me, "Be sure to find some mistletoe."

At least she was back to her normal self again I thought as I rolled my eyes at her and went to find Puck so we could walk home together as Granny still insisted we did.

**Wow, I think this is the longest chapter yet, but I was just in the mood to write today! I never actually expected that this story would get to be this long either, and the fact that I haven't given up on it yet is impressive for me. **

**I've decided to have a contest. I need a name for Mustardseed to go by when he goes to school like how Puck goes by Robin, but Mustardseed doesn't have another name that he goes by in **_**A Midsummer Night's Dream **_**so he needs a name to go by. If you have an idea put it in a review and if I get a few names (hopefully more than a few) I'll choose the one I like best and dedicate a chapter to the winner. I'll make the deadline next weekend so around July 7****th****.**

**Just to forewarn you as of tomorrow for the rest of the week I have to do some work to help pay for my trip to Italy next year, and soon I'll have a class in the morning too so I won't have as much time to write.**

**Also I've been working on an original story over the past year that's kind of a mythology type of thing and was wondering if I posted it on my fiction press account if anyone would read it or thinks I should post it. If you want to know more about it just PM me. **

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**-Pageturner96**


	20. Twister at the Party

**Wow, this is the twentieth chapter to this story! I never actually thought it would get this far, but I didn't think Moth and Mustardseed would show up either so this story is going in new directions all the time.**

**Anyways, there are currently about six people who have submitted names for Mustardseed, so the contest will go on and there is still plenty of time to enter. Thank you to the six people who have submitted names to the contest. Also I have decided that if a name is suggested more than once the person who suggested it first will win if I pick that name. This hasn't happened yet, but I figured that it was an issue that may come up. Sorry if you think this is unfair.**

**I Do Not Own Sisters Grimm**

**Chapter 20**

The night of Brad's party had finally come, we were officially out of school for winter break, and Sabrina and I were just putting on our shoes and zipping our coats up before we left the house. Darkness had already fallen, but the wind from earlier in the week had died down. It would still be freezing outside, but at least there wasn't any wind.

The adults had agreed to let us go on the condition that someone drove us there and picked us up when the party as over. Jake had volunteered for this duty and was outside getting the car warmed up.

"Don't do anything too crazy you two," Veronica said with a caring tone to her words.

"We won't Mom," Sabrina called as we headed out into the cool night air. I could see my own breath tonight, this was something I had always found odd, being able to see air. Sabrina had tried to explain it to me, but I kind of zoned out.

We made our way to the car where Jake was sitting in the driver's seat. Sabrina beat me to the front seat so I was forced to sit in the back. I climbed in unhappily and slumped down in my seat. I was the Trickster King, why was I being forced to sit in the back seat? I'll just think of Jake as my chauffeur, that's fitting.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the Charming mansion. After the war ended Charming had built himself another mansion. The first had been destroyed and the Queen of Hearts had lived there, which he said made him uncomfortable. His other argument for building a new mansion had been that since he was mayor again he needed a place fit for a mayor to live. Some of the townsfolk didn't like the spending and thought it should have been put towards a school instead, but at the time there were very few children here so Charming got his mansion.

The Charming mansion was impressive. The front entry was framed by white columns and gardens filled with plants that, in the summer, would have looked nice, but looked sad and desolate in the winter. The long driveway formed a loop around a mature oak tree. Blue Christmas lights had been strung on the house to the point where I had to wonder where they got all those lights, but it looked nice all the same. Large wreaths were mounted to either side of the entryway and had yet more lights in them. Around the yard the many trees had strands of lights of multiple colors tangled in them. Candles were on the windowsills on the inside of each window emitting a soft, homey, and welcoming glow to anyone outside. It was like a Christmas winter wonderland, minus the snow.

Jake pulled up as close as he could to the door and let us out of the car. It was when Jake drove back down the drive that I noticed the cold pinprick of the snowflake that had just landed on my nose. I didn't think anything of that one small flake, in fact I forgot about it completely when the door was opened. A short, stout woman with an apron on over a simple green dress stood in the doorway and beckoned us inside.

"I'm Martha," she said in a kind voice, "I'm the house keeper and cook here at the Charming mansion. You must be some of Bradley's friends."

"Martha, how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Brad?" Brad asked the older woman.

"It's not proper for the help to call their boss, or their boss's son, by a nickname. Call me old fashioned, but you will always be Bradley to me. I think it sounds better too," she insisted.

"It sounds childish. Now I'm done arguing about my name," he told her, then turned to us," Hey guys, glad you could make it," he greeted, taking our coats and hanging them in a closet. "The only person not here yet is Mike, and he shouldn't be long. Let's go down to the den."

"Bradley, there's another boy here," Martha said from the window by the door. She pulled the door open and greeted him with all the warmth she had greeted us with. She seemed like a kind enough old lady.

Mike allowed Brad to take his coat and hang it in the closet by ours. Brad then led us down a series of hallways and down a set of stairs to a large room. All the hallways, as well as the room before had been decorated for Christmas. "Sorry for all the Christmas stuff guys, Mom goes a bit overboard with the decorating sometimes."

The room had the look of a game room with an air hockey table and a foosball table along one wall and a dartboard with a picture of the Queen of Hearts pinned to it on another. There was a shelf of old board games in one corner and a huge TV on one wall facing some couches. A table had been set up to hold a variety of party foods, and music was playing from the surround sound. There were six kids sitting on and around the couches giving lots of room to a man occupying one of the seats and watching the news. The man was Charming, and he was dressed a bit too fancy to sit in the den and watch the news. At first impression this was the worst party _ever_.

As we sat down I looked around at the other guests. There were Seth and Anna, of course, but why were they looking like they were pretending the other wasn't there? Then there was Mike. Mike was shier than some, but he was a great athlete despite not being the biggest guy on the team. He always gelled up his dirty blonde hair, and tonight was no exception. The thing I didn't get about him was how he seemed to be good at such different things. Not only was he an athlete, but he was also really smart. Mike was pretty cool though, and he could be a bit more talkative when he knew everyone.

Sitting next to Mike was Ben. The two were good friends, but could be very different. While Mike played soccer, Ben played baseball. Ben was also more outgoing, although just as smart. Ben had blond hair and was known around school for having eyes of two different colors, one blue and one brown. They were the object of much playful teasing, but he didn't seem to mind much, rolling his eyes at the sometimes rather clever remarks.

They were talking to Lydia, a pretty girl with long wavy brown hair. She and Ben were known for disagreeing, and it appeared that that was what they were currently doing. It was never anything that important that they argued about. From the playful smirk on his face I think he did it on purpose, because he knew it would get her worked up. They were closely matched when it came to their arguments, though. Lydia had the right amount of knowledge to leave Ben scrambling for a witty argument, which would in turn leave Lydia desperately searching for a smart comeback. Sometimes, when they really got into it, it was best to just back away. Mike appeared to be attempting this now, too shy to jump in and help his friend. From what I'd seen of Lydia, she wouldn't be hindered by the extra person against her though. I honestly thought she could be scary sometimes, but if she was on your side you had nothing to worry about.

The last two guests were the twins, Allie and Lilly. While they were identical in their appearance of long straight auburn hair and blue eyes, their personalities were anything but identical. Allie was a dancer, interested in almost every aspect of the performing arts. She was the star of the schools dance team and was going to play the lead in the school play this year, a role that was normally reserved for an upperclassman. She wasn't shy at all and was a huge flirt. Lilly on the other hand was quieter. She preferred reading or writing to anything that required her to be on stage. She had an advice column in the school paper called "Ask Lilly", and was always giving people advice on anything from relationships to their parent's divorce. She of course did this without saying a word.

A woman who I soon recognized as Snow White appeared in the doorway. "There you are Billy, we have to go now or we'll be late to the dinner party," she said.

Charming jumped up, leaving the TV on and walked up the stairs, thanking Snow as he passed her.

"Billy and I will be gone for a few hours, and Martha has gone home for the night. Have a good time kids, and be safe," She told us before turning and walking up the stairs.

We sat there for a while, Ben and Lydia arguing about something I didn't even understand, until we heard the door slam. "So what now?" asked Allie.

"Well I planned on having more people here than this, so my party plans are kind of useless. Any ideas?" Brad asked slightly embarrassed.

"How about Twister? I used to love that game as a kid." Allie suggested, walking over to the shelf of board games and pulling out the box.

Everyone reluctantly agreed as no better ideas were presented, and soon enough the mat was spread on the floor and Lilly was designated spinner. I had never played, having lived in the forest for so long, but I caught on quickly, although I wasn't very good. After the first few calls I slipped, and because I had been so tangled up with everyone else the only one left standing was Allie. We played a few more rounds, and each time I was the cause of almost everyone falling. Eventually somebody realized this and I was told to be the spinner.

I sat down on the couch to have a rest and sat on the TV remote. The TV volume increased, "The snow has really picked up. Looks like the storm got here a day early, but the snow plows are already out clearing the roads. For you safety we strongly urge everyone to stay off the roads. They have gotten very slippery," came the reporter's voice. Then the world went black.

**Again I apologize for the wait on this chapter taking so long. I tried to write it on Monday and now it's Saturday. I've just been really busy. I'll try to write a bit more tomorrow so I don't leave you hanging for long. **

**On the last chapter I made a mistake about the date for the end of my contest to find a name for Mustardseed. I said the next weekend from the day I started the contest then said that was July 7****th****. I was thinking this weekend, but I will extend the date to July 7****th**** as I said last chapter. Just a reminder from my message above, if two people submit the same name the first person will be credited. Multiple entries are welcome, so please submit a name, or two, or three.**

**Also, when I had Martha call Brad "Bradley" I realized there was a Bradley in book 9. I made up Brad before book 9 ever came out without knowing that a Bradley would be created. My Brad and MB's Bradley are not the same person. Sorry if I confused anybody with that.**

**Please review.**


	21. A Full Blown Fireworks Show

**Hey everybody! I just want to thank you all for your contributions to the contest. I currently have three favorites, but it will be a difficult decision all the same. There is still time to enter!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**I Do Not Own Sisters Grimm.**

**Chapter 21**

Complete silence fell over the room along with the blanket of darkness. Nobody moved, of course that would have been slightly difficult to do, tangled up as we were. Then someone slipped and chaos ensued. I couldn't see anything, but I felt an elbow digging into my stomach and let out a yelp. In the pitch black we somehow managed to untangle ourselves with only a few yelps, gasps of pain, and curses. I could feel someone beside me, but had no idea who it was. I heard movement and someone digging in a bag, and then a small light flicked on.

"My book light," Lilly smiled. She shined the light around the room in an attempt to find everyone. No one appeared to be seriously injured.

"What happened?" I heard Puck's voice from the direction of the couch.

"Power's out," Brad called from the far end of the room.

"Was it the storm?" Allie asked nervously.

"A snowplow probably hit the power line," Lydia reasoned.

"Or the power plant is covered in snow so it can't make power," Ben countered.

"Or we could assume the more likely, believable situation," Lydia argued.

"Will you guys stop arguing like an old married couple?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, it's a bit early in your relationship for that," Brad commented.

Lydia turned on him, "We are _not_ in a relationship!" she said, her death stare illuminated by Lilly's light.

"Are we just going to sit here in the dark? Is there a fancy emergency generator that will turn on?" Anna asked.

"No, Dad didn't think we would need one."

"What about all the candles in the windows upstairs?" Seth asked.

"They're not real candles, they're battery powered… oh, I see what you mean." Brad realized. "I'll need a light to get up there without killing myself."

"I'll help you carry them down. We can use my book light," Lilly offered.

"Okay. We shouldn't be long," He said as they started to climb the stairs leaving us in the dark.

"What now?" I asked to no one in particular.

"We could play spin the bottle," Anna suggested, and I knew she was thinking of Puck and I when she said it.

"How would we see the bottle, or the other people?" asked Puck.

"I see your point," Anna said slightly deflated.

The room fell silent and minutes passed without another real suggestion. There were several outbursts of "We could play… wait that requires vision", but nothing would work. It was a huge relief when I saw light on the staircase. Brad and Lilly had returned with an armload of plastic candles each. They quickly set them up around the room putting the majority in the area we were sitting. It wasn't that bright, but it was light, and I could see everyone again.

"That's better," Brad said as he placed the last candle, and joined the circle that we had formed on the ground.

"Oh, I've got it! We should play truth or dare!" Allie suggested.

Everyone agreed, although some reluctantly and Allie was chosen to go first since she had suggested the game. She looked dramatically at each player, taking her time.

"Robin, truth or dare," she said excitedly.

"Dare?" he responded nervously.

"Hmm…I dare you to… speak in rhymes for the rest of the game," she said with an evil grin.

"Why the grin? This dare doesn't make my head spin," He responded with a smirk. " Brad, truth or dare, which you choose I really don't care."

Puck was having an easy time with his dare being a character from one of Shakespeare's plays. It was actually kind of funny to see everyone's reactions to his rhyming skills. I myself was rather surprised.

"Truth."

"I'd really like to hear from you, if you could be invisible for a day what would you do?" Puck rhymed.

"That's a tough one. I'd probably make people think I was a ghost, slam a few doors, move some stuff, you know the typical ghost stuff. That'd be funny," he answered while laughing to himself. "Okay, Anna, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" he asked her.

Anna looked mortified, but answered all the same."I walked out of a changing room one time and forgot to put my shirt back on. I was really out of it that day," she responded while looking down. Everyone laughed, we knew Anna could be a bit forgetful sometimes, but not this forgetful. "Lydia, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," the girl responded.

An evil smile crossed Anna's face, "I dare you to sit on Ben's lap for the rest of the game. The only time you can get up is if one of you has to do another dare, but you have to sit on his lap again afterwards."

Lydia reluctantly got up and sat on Ben's lap, an expression of disgust on her face, but it soon faded. She looked across the room and her eyes landed on me. "Sabrina, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you or did you sleep with a stuffed animal or blanket?"

"Yeah, a blue teddy bear when I was little," I replied and there was some laughter from Puck, "Would you like me to tell them about you?" I asked him thinking of his stuffed unicorn.

"No." he replied.

"Lilly, truth or dare?"I asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing the theme song to a TV show."

She looked like she was thinking for a while then began to sing the theme song to Barney. Everyone in the room cracked up laughing and didn't stop until she had finished. She took her time choosing, but when she did Mike was dared to have someone draw a mustache on his face. Allie did the honors and soon Mike had black marker facial hair. The game went on with Seth revealing that the stupidest thing he had ever done for a dare was lick a pole outside in the middle of winter. Then it was back to Allie.

The game went on for some time, but it was dying down and everyone seemed to be getting tired of it. Then Puck, who had been dared to stop rhyming because it had gotten really annoying, took his turn to ask. "Seth, truth or dare?"

"Dare," was the response.

"I dare you to…" He got up and whispered the dare in Seth's ear.

"No way!" Seth cried out in alarm.

"Or you could tell the group how you feel, in detail, about that person."

"Fine. I'll tell the group," he gave in.

"Go right ahead," Puck responded.

"I've been good friends with Anna for a long time," he started. "She was the friend that I could tell everything to. The one I would trust with my life. We started out as friends, but sometime last year I came to the realization that I wanted to be more than friends. Of course then she was dating Tom so I knew nothing would happen. We still continued to be friends, but nothing more happened. Then after she caught Tom cheating I was there for her, because nothing mattered more to me than seeing her smile again." He looked over at Anna when he said this and met her eyes, "When I'm with Anna, the world seems like a better place, and it feels as if that's how the universe intended things to be," he finished and broke eye contact with Anna.

She got up and moved so that she was sitting next to him. "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she whispered. He looked up, surprised to find her there.

"You mean I didn't ruin our friendship and make things really awkward between us?"

"No, but I've been thinking lately," she said their faces only inches apart, "And I don't want to be friends anymore." His face fell, and he started to protest but she cut him off, pressing her lips to his. When they broke apart she whispered, "I want to be something more." A goofy smile made its way onto his face at that and he captured her lips once more in a sweet and loving kiss. When they broke apart Anna stayed by his side, sitting a little closer than necessary and holding his hand.

"Hmm… I'll pick…" Seth started, but was interrupted by Anna whispering in his ear, her matchmaker smile playing across her face. "Ben, truth or dare?"

Ben looked warily around Lydia, who was still sitting on his lap, at Anna. He knew enough to know what would be coming if Seth used a dare from Anna. Then he cast a quick glance at Lydia, his face softening as he did so. Lydia was looking at Anna, knowing what she wanted. Lydia was good at hiding her emotions though, so I had no clue as to what she was thinking. "Dare," Ben's voice broke the silence and Anna smiled. Lydia looked at him in shock.

"You chose dare," gasped Lydia. "You do know what she'll dare you to do, right?"

"Yeah," he replied calmly.

"Why?" she asked looking into his eyes, a nervous tone to her voice, and uncertainty plastered on her face.

"Ugh, can we please stop all this talk about feelings and kissing? It's making me nauseous," Puck said in an irritated voice, instantly drawing all attention to him.

"You're the one who started it," commented Seth.

"Yeah, because I didn't think you'd do it," he replied.

"How about we just play something else," Anna suggested.

"How about never have I ever? I saw a thing somewhere where they played with candy, that could be fun," Lilly offered.

"Do you have any candy Brad?"Allie asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get some," he said taking one of the candles and heading off up the stairs.

Five minutes later we were sitting in a circle each with a pile of small candies in front of us. We were all looking expectantly at Lilly, waiting for her to start.

"Never have I ever been in a car accident," she started. Brad was the only one to eat a piece of candy.

"Never let my dad drive you anywhere," he commented.

"Never have I ever been in the hospital." Four people ate a piece of candy.

"Never have I ever cheated on a test." Puck ate a piece of candy.

Soon after we heard movement upstairs, the opening of doors, the clattering of keys, the stomping of boots, and the outcries of an angry Charming. He must be regretting not getting a generator. Then I heard the footsteps on the stairs and saw the slim figure of Snow White enter the room. She easily captured everyone's attention without saying a word.

"Hi Mom," Brad welcomed her.

"Hi everyone," she started, "I called all you parents on the car ride home, and with the conditions that the roads are in we've decided that it would be safest if you all just spent the night here. They can come pick you up in the morning when the roads have been cleared and it has stopped snowing. Is there anyone who objects to the plan?" No one made a move. "Okay, I'll get some rooms ready for you all." She said and left us to continue our game.

* * *

><p>We were all getting ready for bed. Snow had prepared a room for the girls and a room for the boys and showed us to a bathroom down the hall. Anna, Puck, and I were waiting for the bathroom; everyone else was in one of the two rooms chatting loudly. The door knob turned and Lilly walked out while Anna walked in, closing the door behind her, but not before giving me a wink that Puck didn't fail to notice. Puck and I were left alone in the hallway, as Lilly walked back to the room.<p>

"She's trying to play matchmaker again, isn't she?" He said in an agitated voice.

"She's _always_ trying to play matchmaker," I replied.

"Why does everyone think we would make such a good couple anyways?" He asked.

"My question is why do so _many_ people think we would make a good couple?"

"Maybe they can see something that we can't," he suggested.

We had been leaning against a wall, facing the wall opposite, but I turned to him when he said that. "But what do they see?"

He turned to face me, inching closer as he did so. "Maybe they see…I think the expression used these days is 'sparks'," he said uncertainly.

"Yeah, that's the expression, but if there are sparks, why can't we see them?" I asked, curious to hear his response.

"Maybe we haven't looked close enough," he said, his voice quiet and his face dead serious. His eyes were locked with mine and I could see a hint of nervousness in them.

I had rarely seen this side of Puck, the thoughtful and nervous side. The side of him that wasn't an arrogant four thousand year old that looked and acted like a kid. This was the side of Puck that I know his mother saw, but his father didn't. It was the side of Puck that would make him a better king than his dad.

"But we're so different, Puck. Could it ever work? And then there's my dad to worry about," I fretted.

"Henry's the least of our worries," He said with confidence.

"Are we really talking about us dating right now?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Crazy, isn't it? And neither one of us has objected yet," he noted, taking another step closer. We were only a few inches apart, my heart was beating out of my chest, and his eyes were boring into mine.

"Yeah, really crazy," I whispered.

"Didn't you mom tell us not to do anything crazy?" he asked.

"She's not here to stop us," I replied and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Then maybe we should do something crazier," he suggested.

"Maybe we should."

As soon as the words escaped my lips the small gap between us was closed. Puck's hands were at my face and waist and mine at his shoulders. We stood like that for a second, shock on both our faces, and then Puck captured my lips with his.

My first kiss with Puck had been forced and unwelcome. My second kiss with Puck could hardly be considered a kiss; I mean he hadn't even been awake. Our third kiss came out of nowhere and only caused us confusion. But this, our fourth kiss… it was magical. It was consensual and sweet. It was a clearing of the mind and an awakening of the heart. It was everything a girl dreams about when they picture their first kiss. It was, not to sound too cliché, perfect.

"Oh my gosh!" We broke apart at the sound of Anna's voice. She had just emerged from the bathroom and was staring at us with wide eyes. "I'm just going to leave you two alone now," she said awkwardly and dashed off down the hall.

"You know I didn't see those sparks," Puck said when she was gone.

"You didn't?" I asked slightly let down.

"I'd say it was more of a full blown fireworks show," He replied with a sly smile playing on his lips.

I smiled up at him, "Me too, fairyboy, me too."

**Sorry this took so long to write, but I was having a hard time with some of that truth or dare stuff. I did finish it though and at a point where I shouldn't have too much trouble with the next few chapters.**

**If you found the part where they play never have I ever was confusing to you I'll try to help. Someone says something they have never done and then everyone who has done that would normally take a sip of drink. I changed it to eating candy though because they are not old enough to drink, and I saw a thing about playing with candy online and it looked cool. If this doesn't help then you can find more on the game online.**

**There are still two more days to enter a name for the contest. The best name for Mustardseed will win a dedication for the submitter. Contest ends July 7****th****.**

**My two week vacation is coming up in just over a week so there will probably only be a few more chapters, then I'll drop off the face of the Earth for two weeks, but return with more chapters. That is unless I bring my laptop, but that probably won't happen. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	22. Sick

**Wow, I haven't updated in a really long time, and I promised I would. I was having a bit of trouble figuring out how to continue on from here without it being too OOC, but I believe I have a solution. I have chosen a winner to the little contest I had to find a name for Mustardseed, but I will announce who it is in the next chapter and as promised that chapter will be dedicated to the winner. I would like to thank all of you who entered. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter.**

**I Do Not Own Sisters Grimm.**

**Chapter 22**

"Mustardseed, do you think we could talk about something, brother to brother," I asked hesitantly.

"Of course," he replied looking up from the notebook he had been writing ideas in. We had been sitting on my trampoline for close to an hour, trying to figure out what could be going on back in the city.

"You have to promise that this stays between us."

"You have my word."

"Last night, at Brad's, something happened, and I'm not sure what to do about it," I told him.

"Did everyone find out your true identity?"

"No."

"Good, otherwise I might have had to break my promise," He said with a relieved expression on his face.

"I thought I asked to talk to you as my brother, not my advisor."

"Sorry, go on. What happened?"

"I… I kissed Sabrina," I admitted.

Mustardseed's expression was one of pure shock. "Well I didn't expect that, but I don't see the crisis."

"I felt something when it happened, something good," I confessed.

"So you have feelings for Sabrina, and kissing her confirmed them," he guessed.

"How would I know, Mustardseed? I don't know a thing about love. I've lived for thousands of years as a child, and now I've grown up and have no idea what I'm doing."

"So you want my help?" he asked.

"I just want to know how I can deal with this and not look like a fool. I don't want to mess up and then have Sabrina hate me. How would it look if a king can't get a girl to like him?"

Mustardseed became thoughtful, then turned to a clean page in his notepad and started to write. He would periodically look up like he was thinking some more, then jot something else down. After a few minutes he reread his notes and ripped the page out of the notebook. "That's all I can come up with," he said, handing me the paper.

I looked at the first item on the list he had made—Be honest—and knew that the list would require some explaining. I shot a quizzical expression at Mustardseed, "When you say be honest…"

"I mean tell her the truth, as in don't lie. Stop calling her ugly when you don't think it's true, in fact, just don't call her ugly, _ever_. Don't tell her that you're going one place and then go another. Chances are if she finds out she won't trust you as much. Honesty is always the best policy, just don't overdo it and hurt her feelings."

"So the next thing on the list is "Be nicer"," I read.

"Yes, you can't call her names all the time, and if you do make them nicer than what you usually call her," he said, then went on to explain the rest of the list.

When he got to the bottom I stopped him, the last item on the list was written confidently, not hurriedly as the others were. It was the one phrase on the list Mustardseed didn't want me to forget "Be yourself" it read. "This doesn't make sense," I told him.

"Puck, the single most important piece of advice that I can give to you about how to act around a girl is to be yourself. The rest of the stuff on the list is important, but I realize that some of it isn't who you are. I guess what I'm trying to say is don't change yourself to impress her, at least not all at once. She likes the Puck she knows, so don't change that guy. It's good to do something for her every once and a while that maybe she won't expect, but don't change who you are for a girl, for any girl. If she doesn't like you the way you are, then she doesn't deserve you."

"Any other advice?" I asked.

"Make her feel special."

"Thanks," I replied.

"Anytime. Now shall we get back to our plans for Mother?"

* * *

><p>I was sitting on a large chair and before me sat my mother, regal as ever. On the table between us sat a large book, bound in a shimmering purple cloth and glowing with the light of magic. I had seen this book before; it had sat on a pedestal in my father's old office, the king's office, now mine. The only light in the room came from the moon, but that light was enough to figure out that we were in the office now. It looked the same as it had the last time I was here. I looked at the book on the table between us; it was filled with the laws of our people.<p>

"Puck, we need to have a discussion," the voice was my mother's. "The law clearly states that the king must have a queen," she plowed on," or be engaged to be married within five years of becoming king."

"I'm king, can't I change the law?" I asked.

"You cannot be a full king until you have a queen and you come home. You must be a full king to change one of the ancient laws. You don't have to worry though; I've found a suitable young fairy that will make a splendid queen. You will, of course, have to come home to finalize the engagement, but that's why I'm telling you now. You've got six months to find a queen and join me here, or you will lose your crown. This is the fairy I would like you to marry," she said, handing me a small photo.

I looked into the smiling face of a girl. She was beautiful, but there was something about her, even in picture form, that made me uneasy. I put the picture in my jeans pocket and the office began to fade around me.

"Think about it," said my mother's calm voice.

* * *

><p>I woke up with the feeling that the dream hadn't been a dream at all. Sitting up on my trampoline, I stretched, and heard a crinkling in my pants. Carefully I reached into the pocket I had heard the noise come from and pulled out the photo of the fairy girl. If the photo hadn't been a dream then without a doubt my mother's words were true. I couldn't take my eyes off the picture; it was a reminder of my predicament. My mother's words had been as real as the picture I held in my shaking hand.<p>

"Where've you been? Everyone's waiting for you downstairs," Mustardseed's voice broke through the haze of realization. I looked up to find him standing at the edge of my trampoline, a quizzical expression on his face.

I handed him the picture and described the dream that I had just woken up from, growing more certain with each word that my "dream" had been anything but what I had initially thought it was. Something was tugging on the edges of my mind, taunting me, but I couldn't catch it. I couldn't make it a solid thought, but I got the strangest feeling that I should know what had happened. When I had finished Mustardseed was still looking at the picture that Mom had given me.

"This is the girl, the girl who was following Mom around before I left. I thought there was something off about her," he stated calmly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Mom has wanted you to marry Moth for thousands of years, and now all of a sudden she changes her mind. That's not Mom. When that girl showed up, Mom started acting different. I started to get suspicious, but before I could learn anything Moth escaped, and I was sent to find her. They could have sent anyone, but they sent me, Puck. At the time I dismissed it as wanting the best for the job, but now I think they just wanted to get rid of me. I think this girl has our mother under a spell," he finished.

Before I could reply my body went into a fit of sneezes. When it was finally over I looked up to the worried expression on my brother's face.

"I can now quite confidently confirm that your conversation with Mother was real," He said, then continued, urged on by my questioning look," Mother used powerful magic to contact you, with magic like that there is always a side effect. In this case, it appears that you have a cold."

"What! Aren't we supposed to be immune to human sickness?" I asked, and started to cough.

"It's a magical disease, not a human one," He replied, "Let's go downstairs. Everyone is waiting, and Relda may be able to do something to help with your cold."

"Like soup?" I asked, thinking of my stomach before my actual health.

"It's Relda Grimm; you're like a son, or a grandkid to her. She'll do whatever she can. So to answer your question, yes she will probably make you soup."

I was downstairs as fast as my cold ridden body would carry me, all thoughts of fairy girls and arranged marriage gone for the time being.

**Sorry this chapter is so short and that it took so long. This will most likely be the last chapter before I have to start school again on Tuesday. I will be really busy once school starts, so I probably won't be updating as often, but I don't think this story will have many more chapters anyways. **

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**-Pageturner96**


End file.
